


let’s go away for awhile (日本語版)

by Kay (kay_0_0)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Angst, Slow Burn, handjobs
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_0_0/pseuds/Kay
Summary: 年齢制限：R-18CP種別：男/男主要CP（AO3表記順）：勇利/ヴィクトル他描写のあるCP：クリス/勇利、勇利/JJ、勇利/ギオルギー(短い描写)、勇利/エミル(短い描写)、勇利/諸岡(短い描写)他の人間関係：ピチット＆勇利(CPなし)主要登場キャラクター：勇利、ヴィクトル追加タグ：パロディ元ネタ「Black Mirror: Hang the DJ」、Slow Burn (もだもだする話)、Mild Angst (ちょっと切ない話)、Matchmaking (お見合い)、Blowjobs (フェラ)、Anal Sex (アナルセックス)、hand jobs (手淫)訳註：ヴィク勇・勇ヴィク、挿入ありのリバです。（他の挿入はクリ勇、J勇です）------------概要「いいよ、それじゃあ……最初はね、君はきっとサイコパスで、このシステムはやばいカルト宗教かなんかで、きっと俺は攫われて、俺たちの生き血を使った儀式に無理矢理参加させられるんじゃないかと思ってたんだ」ヴィクトルは頷く。勇利が口を開く前に、一瞬の間が降りる。「そのあと悪魔と結婚させられたり？」睫毛を瞬かせながら勇利が尋ねる。「そうだね、悪魔と結婚させられる」----全ての出来事には理由がある世界





	let’s go away for awhile (日本語版)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let’s go away for awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467126) by [ebenroot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenroot/pseuds/ebenroot). 



勇利がシステムに入会したのは夏の初日だった。12時間後には、もう交際相手が決まっていた。

 

勇利の緊張とストレスを和らげるために、コーチがしてきた準備はかなり大がかりだ。勇利はハブにある小さなブティックに案内される。ディナー用の正装がカウンターに支払い済みで用意されている。コーチはヘアスタイルのセットのやり方を、正しいケア用品の使い方から、爽やかな柑橘系やの香りや髪の艶の出し方まで指南する。

 

コーチは車を手配する。8時ちょうどに勇利の居住区域へ迎えに来る。ハブの大きな建物の中の中央にあるレストランまでの道すがら、コーチは初対面の相手と緊張を解すための会話のトピックを指南する。勇利は暗記しようとする。

 

びっくりするほどシンプルな流れ。

 

8時30分にレストランに着く。コーチによると、2分の遅刻らしい。

 

「僕が遅れるって相手は知ってるの？」

そろりそろりとレストランの中へ歩いていきながら、勇利は尋ねる。室内は薄暗い。ブース席のテーブルが、それぞれキャンドルで照らされている。立っている人々は皆二人一組で、微笑んだり笑ったり、手の中のコーチの端末のガラス製の画面をちらちら見たりしている。

 

勇利は自分のコーチを握りしめる。汗ばんだ手に画面が滑る。

 

「彼はあなたの遅刻を把握しています」

 

勇利はビクリとする。

「本当？まずいよ。まだ会ってもいないのに印象最悪じゃないか」

歯を食いしばりながらうめく。薄暗い灯りも、何が目の前にあるのか把握する役に立っていない。青いフレームの眼鏡の奥で、勇利は目を細めて瞬きを繰り返す。人や物にぶつからないように、カタツムリのような速度で重い足を動かしながら進む。

 

「時間厳守とタイムマネジメントは理想の相手を探す上で非常に重要なデータです。あなたの遅刻は評価の対象になります」

 

向きを変えた瞬間、壁にすねをぶつける。

 

左右交互の足で飛び跳ねながら、痛みに食いしばる歯の奥から声ともつかぬ音やら罵り言葉が勝手に出てきて、勇利はそれで1、2分を無駄にする。

 

そして、勇利は隣のダイニングエリアに注意深く足を進める。前のエリアよりずっと薄暗い照明に包まれている。大きなテーブルは白いテーブルクロスで覆われていて、辺りにはバイオリンの音が響き、チョコレート、薔薇、シャンパンの香りが漂っている。

 

緊張で胸がざわざわする。大きく息を吸って辺りを見渡す。テーブルからテーブルへと視線を移していく。

 

「どの人かなんてどうやって分かるの？」

勇利はコーチに尋ねる。

 

ほとんどのテーブルは二人ずつの人間が席に着いている。声は聞こえないけれどそれぞれ会話を楽しんだり、食事を味わったりしているようだ。テーブルに1人で席についている人達もいた。テーブルの上にコーチを出して、顔は画面に向けられている。

 

緊張で足取りがおかしくなる。自分の運命の相手がここにいるのかもしれないと思うと、吐きそうだ。

 

コーチが明るい光を放つ。

 

「彼です」

画面に写真を出しながらコーチが告げる。画面を顔の前5センチまで近づけて、勇利は目を細めてその写真をじっとよく見る。

 

うわ。

 

やばい。

 

めちゃくちゃかっこいい。

 

「これがその人？」

勇利は端末に尋ねる。声がちょっと震える。

「本当に？何かの冗談とか間違いじゃなくて？計算し直しとかないよね？」

 

「間違いではありません」

 

「うそ」

息も絶え絶えになりそうな様子で、勇利は言う。

 

写真を見ただけでも、その男がどれだけ魅力的かはすぐに分かる。銀色の髪、左目の上にかかる前髪、滑らかな肌、綺麗な顎の輪郭。

 

彼はヒューゴ・ボスのスーツを着ている。自分はそんなに良い格好じゃないと勇利は思い始める。ただのワイシャツとネクタイ、スラックスだ。それに、彼、いい匂いがしそうだ。凄くいい匂い。まずい、自分はちゃんとしてきた？コロンを付けた方がいいかどうかコーチは何も言わなかったから、普通の石鹸とボディスプレーしかしてこなかった。やばい、どうしよう、もし相手に自分が真剣じゃないと思われたら？自分がこのシステムに本気で向き合ってないと思われたら、全部ダメになってしまったら、もし――

 

「コーチ、僕いける気がしない」

勇利は吐き出すように言う。今まで息を詰めていたことにも気づかない。

 

「システムに従わない場合は――」

 

「ルールは分かってる。ただ、その、……今日じゃなくちゃダメ？」

ドアフレームの前で勇利は緊張のままぐるぐると歩き回る。

「例えば、そうだ、例えばブランチとかじゃダメ？それか、公園でのデートとかランチとか、そういうのは？その、もう少し準備する時間、そう時間が必要だと思うんだ、だから――」

 

「あなたには割り当てられた時間があります。システムに従わない場合――」

 

「システムには従ってるよ。ただそれが明日とか来週の火曜日とかじゃダメかって……」

勇利は何も持っていない方の手を顔の前に持ってきて、手の中で大きく息をつく。

「今は無理だよ」

 

「決定事項には従わなければなりません。彼が来ます」

 

その言葉に、勇利は眉を吊り上げる。

 

「どういうこと？僕の方が遅れているんじゃなかったの？」

手の中の端末に勇利は尋ねる。

 

「その通り」

という返答はコーチからではなかった。

 

ヒッと勇利は身を縮め肩をすくめ、その拍子にコーチが手から滑り落ちる。

 

後ろにいた勇利の相手、理想の相手かもしれないその人は、素早く身をかがめてコーチが床に完全に落ちてぶつかる前に拾い上げる。

 

彼はまっすぐ立ち上がり、手にした勇利のコーチを差し出す。面白がるような笑みが浮かんでいる。

 

「これを壊したくはないだろう？」

ウィンクをしながら彼は言う。声もセクシーだ。デートが始まってもいないのに死ぬんじゃないかと思う。

 

震える手でコーチを受け取って、視線を足元の方にそらす。彼は洒落たイタリア製の靴を履いている。自分はただの茶色のローファーだ。左足の靴のてっぺんには掠れた傷さえついている。今までそれがあったことにすら気づかなかったのに、今はそればかりが気になって仕方ない。

 

「俺のコーチが、君が少し遅れるって教えてくれたんだ」

勇利の相手は話し出す。

「君がここに立っているのが見えた時、こっちが見えてるか分からなかったから……」

自分を指差すように彼はジェスチャする。その広くて厚い胸板に、勇利は内心悲鳴を上げる。

「こっちから話しかけようと思って」

 

勇利の相手は手を差し出す。

「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ」

 

綺麗な手。柔らかそうで、爪はまるで数時間前にマニキュアでも塗ったかのように爽やかに揃えられている。勇利は出てくる前にハンドローションを塗ってくるのも忘れたし、爪は噛んだ跡が不揃いに短くなっている。命綱みたいにコーチを握りしめたまま、勇利は動かない。

 

ヴィクトルは手を下ろす。ベビーブルーの瞳が、勇利という謎めいたパズルを解こうとするみたいに、ヒントを探るように見つめる。

 

「握手はなし？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。もっとまずいことに、更に勇利のパーソナルスペースに一歩入ってくる。

「それじゃあ、ハグにする？」

 

めちゃくちゃ激しく勇利は頭を振って「ノー」の意図を示す。ヴィクトルは気まずく一つ笑う。

 

「えーと……」

ヴィクトルは自分のコーチを口元まで持ち上げる。

「彼なんだよね？」

 

「彼です」

ヴィクトルのコーチは勇利のと同じ、性別のないモノトーンな声で答える。

 

ヴィクトルはコーチをスーツのポケットに入れて、肩をすくめてまた軽く笑う。

 

「ええと……その、俺が色々台無しにしてたらごめん。これ、初めてなんだ」

ヴィクトルは少し気まずそうに歪んだ笑顔を作って勇利に謝る。口がハートの形をした笑顔。

 

蕩けてしまいそうだ。

 

「ううん、全然！」

勇利は急いでそう答えて、コーチを尻ポケットにしまう。乾いて割れた下唇を緊張で噛みながら、両手の指を背中の後ろで組む。

「僕……僕も初めてなんだ。だからその、僕も……こういうの、よく分からないっていうか……ごめん、馬鹿なことばっかり言って」

 

「全然馬鹿なことじゃないよ」

ヴィクトルがすかさず答える。

「変だよね。アイスホッケーのパックみたいなのと同じ大きさのコンピュータが、この何時間後に理想の相手に出会うかもしれないって言ってくるなんて……変なことさ」

 

勇利は笑って耳にかかった髪をかきあげる。ヴィクトルの笑顔は口元でもっと大きくなって、もう一歩勇利に近づく。

 

ヴィクトルはいい匂いがする。カルダモン、ベルガモット、ラベンダー。完全にくらくらしそうな匂い。

 

「それじゃあ、もし君がこれ全部変だって思うような馬鹿なら、俺たち馬鹿同士二人で、このシステムがどんなものなのか確かめようじゃないか」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、再び片手を前に差し出す。

「どうだい？」

 

勇利の胸の中で何かがドキドキ高鳴った。ハチドリの羽みたいに、何かが勇利の肺の隣で優しく音を立てている。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの手を取る。ぴったりと心地よくおさまる。

 

「いいね」

  
  
  
  
  


 

コーチによって用意された選りすぐりのディナーの間、勇利がヴィクトルについて学んだことは以下の通りだ。

 

  1. ヴィクトルは27歳。
  2. ヴィクトルはマッカチンという名前のプードルを飼ってて、その子はとても可愛い。
  3. ヴィクトルは広告代理店で働いてる。同僚の一人に、このシステムへの参加を勧められた。その2日後にヴィクトルは参加した。
  4. ヴィクトルは、勇利が最初の相手だと知って良かったと思ってる。本当に、本当によかったと。



 

「正直に言うとね、最悪な人に巡り合わされるんじゃないかって思ってたんだ」

ヴィクトルは自分の皿のズッキーニを、一切れつつき回しながら言う。蒸しロブスターと柚子ヴィネグレットの付け合わせ。勇利の皿の上のフォアグラとイチゴのテリーヌよりも美味しそうに見える。そもそもフォアグラなんて好きじゃないのに。

 

「僕がどんな人だと思った？」

ヴィクトルと同じように皿の上の食べ物をつつきまわしながら、勇利は返事の代わりに尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルはまた笑って、頭を横に振る。もう一つ勇利はヴィクトルについて知る。ヴィクトルの笑顔は素敵だ。

 

「そうだな……どうかな。今考えると馬鹿みたいなことだよ」

 

「そう言われると気になるなあ」

勇利はそう言って、皿に手をつけるのを止めて、ヴィクトルの方へ身を乗り出す。

 

ヴィクトルは髪を少しかきあげる。瞳が陽気に輝いている。

 

「いいよ、それじゃあ……最初はね、君はきっとサイコパスで、このシステムはやばいカルト宗教かなんかで、きっと俺は攫われて、俺たちの生き血を使った儀式に無理矢理参加させられるんじゃないかと思ってたんだ」

ヴィクトルは頷く。

 

勇利が口を開く前に、一瞬の間が降りる。

「そのあと悪魔と結婚させられたり？」

睫毛を瞬かせながら勇利が尋ねる。

 

「そうだね、悪魔と結婚させられる。で、披露宴は血祭り乱交だね」

 

「うわあ」

勇利は笑い声をナプキンの中に隠す。

 

ヴィクトルの笑顔がまたハートの形になる。

「コーチにはこの話するなって言われたから、これは規約違反かも」

ヴィクトルは勇利の耳元に囁く。

 

勇利は一瞬動きを止めてぐるりと辺りを見渡す。たくさんの人が食事を摂っている。皆それぞれの世界の中に浸っている。

 

「まだ悪魔も現れなさそうだから、大丈夫だって思っておくよ」

勇利はヴィクトルに囁き返すと、ヴィクトルはくすくすと可愛く笑いだす。

 

二人はまた一口二口食事を口に運び、ワインに口をつける。まるで見えない引力みたいに、ブース席の中で二人は前よりもう少し近くに座る。

 

「僕、サイコパスに見える？」

イチゴのテリーヌをなんとか食べ終わって勇利は尋ねる。シャツの襟を正して髪に手をやって直そうとする。前髪が額に落ちかかっている。コンディショナーとジェルの段階で何かを間違えたらしい。

 

「うーん、でも、サイコパスは普通の人たちと同じように見えるんだろう？もしかしたら、俺の方がそうかもしれない。君を悪魔の血祭り乱交に誘拐しようとしてるのかもしれないよ」

ヴィクトルはそう言い放つと肩をすくめる。

 

勇利は思わず鼻を鳴らして笑う。隣のカップルがこちらを向いて睨むのに気づいて、恥ずかしさに顔が熱くなる。

 

勇利は視線を落として、手を膝の上に置いて、自分の皿を見つめる。そうだよね。これは冗談じゃないんだ。みんな真剣なんだ。未来がかかってるんだ。

 

勇利は皿の上の料理をつつくのを続け、フォアグラをナイフの端で軽く切り分ける。勇利が反論をしてこないのが明らかになると、ヴィクトルも食事に戻って、気怠げに口を動かし始める。

 

ヴィクトルの料理は美味しそうだ。勇利はロブスターを食べたことがない。高くて注文したことがない。そういう意味で言えば、フォアグラもイチゴのテリーヌも値段のせいで注文したことなんてない。けれど、ヴィクトルのロブスターは本当に美味しそうに見える。ふっくらとした大きな塊を、ヴィクトルは溶けたバターが盛り付けられた小皿に軽く浸す。

 

「食べるかい？」

 

「えっ？」

勇利は瞬きする。

 

ヴィクトルはフォークを差し出す。ロブスターの大きな一切れが突き刺さっている。

 

「こっちを見てたから」

ヴィクトルは微笑みながら言う。

「一口食べる？」

 

勇利は周りを見渡す。他のカップルはそれぞれ自分の皿から料理を食べている。勇利は目線を落として、ほとんど手をつけられていない自分の皿を見つめる。

 

ポケットの中にあるコーチが突然重く感じて、勇利は下唇を噛む。

 

「い……いいのかな？」

勇利は尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめる。

「俺の方は何の問題もないよ」

勇利の近くまで席を詰めて、片方の腕を勇利の肩に回す。ヴィクトルはまたフォークを突き出して、勇利の前で振ってみせる。一切れのロブスターが滑り落ちかける。

「はい、美味しいおやつだよ～」

ヴィクトルはわざとらしい高い声を出す。

 

勇利は笑って信じられないといったように頭を横に振る。

「何それ？」

 

「マッカチンにおやつをあげる時にいつも使う台詞。98パーセントの成功率なんだ。だから……」

ヴィクトルはまたあの子供っぽい高い声に戻る。

「はい、あーん！」

 

勇利は笑顔でそれに従う。

 

美味しい！あまりの美味しさに、喉の奥からため息が漏れる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に手を置いて、親指で優しく円を描くように撫でる。

 

「美味しいだろう？」

ヴィクトルは小さい声で言って、もう既に勇利のために次の一切れを切り出している。

 

勇利は次の一切れも食べる気満々だった。ヴィクトルの頭越しに、二人を睨んでいるカップルに気づくまでは。その隣のカップルも、その反対側のカップルも、水のピッチャーを持ったスタッフも、全員二人の方をじっと見ている。

 

ドアの方には黒いスーツにサングラスの男が二人見え隠れしている。ブティックで洋服を受け取った時にも見かけた男たちだ。

 

彼らもこちらを見ている。彼らはみんなを見ている。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの隣から離れて、他のカップルがしているように腕一本の距離を置いて座り直す。そうするとすぐに、こちらを見つめていた視線の面々はくるりと顔を反らす。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利に向かって困ったように目をぱちくりさせて、尋ねる。

「これ……好きじゃなかった？」

 

勇利は口を開く。そして閉じる。フォークで軽くフォアグラを潰す。

 

「多分……僕たちは自分たちの料理に集中した方がいいと思う」

勇利は囁くように言って、それ以上何も言わない。

 

食事が終わるとデザートが運ばれてくる。それぞれ別々の皿だ。二人とも、チョコレートのガナッシュとパンプディング。同じものだからわざわざシェアする意味はないけれど、勇利はさっきの一瞬の火花のような親密さが好きだった。

 

ヴィクトルは食べながら勇利を見つめる。勇利もなるべく目立たないようにちらちらとヴィクトルの方を見ながらスプーンを進める。同時に時々周りも見渡す。カップルが席についていて、それぞれのコーチをテーブルに出していて……

 

「あっ！」

勇利は息をのんだ。すぐに口を拭う。

「僕たち、あれ……あれ、やってない」

口早に慌てながら、勇利はコーチを取り出す。

 

「ああ」

ヴィクトルは言って同じようにコーチを取り出す。

「食事の前にしなければいけなかったとは知らなかったよ。もしかしたら……食事を台無しにしてしまうかもしれないから」

 

勇利はゴクリと唾を飲み込む。汗が滲み始める。

 

数秒の間、二人は各々の小さな端末を見つめ続ける。画面に自分の顔が反射して映っている。心配そうに目を大きく見開いている。警戒心でいっぱいで、そこには僅かな、けれど確実に希望を求める光が奥にある。勇利は睫毛越しにヴィクトルを見つめる。ヴィクトルも勇利を見つめている。

 

「……一緒にやろうか」

ヴィクトルが提案する。優しい囁きが、部屋中を満たすバイオリンの音や食器が触れ合う音を越えて響く。

 

「一緒にやらなくちゃいけないんだよね？確か、二人でこれに参加する象徴とか、そういうの」

勇利は言って、また唾を大きく飲み込んだのを笑顔で隠す。

 

ヴィクトルはまた少し詰めて勇利の隣に座って来る。その必要はないのだけれど。そして腕を勇利の肩に回して、ぎゅっと近くに抱き寄せる。それも必要ないのだけれど、勇利の胸でドキドキと高鳴る何かが、嬉しくなる。

 

「三つ数えたら、一緒に」

ヴィクトルはそう指示して、コーチの準備をする。真っ黒な画面の真ん中に、親指の指紋の模様が現れる。

勇利も自分のコーチを準備する。手がまた震えている。

「1……2……3」

 

二人は同時にコーチの画面に触れる。

  
  


コーチの外縁に青い光が浮かび、ぐるぐると回り始める。

 

二人は待つ。ただ黙って待つ。

 

……

 

……

  
  


**【あなたたち二人の関係は 10 時間 です】**

  
  


ああ。

 

……

 

そうか。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの顔を見ていなかったけれど、身体から少し力が抜けるのを感じる。

 

「そうか」

ヴィクトルの言葉には、隠しきれない失望感が含まれていた。

 

二人はそれぞれのコーチの画面を見つめ続ける。そのうち画面が変化して、カウントダウンが始まる。9時間59分57秒、56秒、55秒……

 

勇利はなんとか息をつく。笑顔を作って、それでも何かがきつく胸の奥で痛む。

 

「そうだね」

勇利はヴィクトルに言う。

「確かに、台無しになっちゃったね」

 

ヴィクトルは何も一言も言わずに、ただ勇利の肩をぎゅっと握りしめる。

 

スプーンが皿の底をさらう音と共にデザートの時間は終わる。食器がすぐに下げられる。支払いの心配はない。全てコーチが片付けておいてくれている。

 

ヴィクトルと勇利は一緒にレストランの外に歩き出る。ヴィクトルの腕は勇利の肩にしっかりと回されている。

 

勇利はすれ違う人々の視線を感じる。コーチがポケットの中で重い。まだカウントダウンは続いている。今もなお。

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

食事が終わって5分後に、車が二人を迎えに来る。二人とも後部座席に座り、シートベルトを締める。車は動き出す。

 

夜空は綺麗だ。暗くて、ちらちらといくつか星が見える。大きく明るい満月は、もっと綺麗だ。

 

「こんなに長い時間家に帰らなくて、ヴィクトルの犬は大丈夫？」

埃っぽい道を車が走る中、勇利は尋ねる。後にした街の光が、暗闇にぼうっと霞んでいる。

「システムへはペットを連れて来れないって、どこかで読んだから」

 

「誰か世話をしてくれる人が来ると、コーチが言ってた」

そして悲しげな笑みを浮かべる。

「システムが最初からどんぴしゃで運命の相手を見つけてくれたらいいなって思ってたんだけどね。そうすればすぐに一緒にマッカチンのところに帰れたんだけど」

 

勇利の口の中で、舌が絡まったように重くなる。

 

二人は少しの間黙って座ったままでいる。勇利はスラックスについた埃をつまんで払い、ヴィクトルは窓の外を見る。

 

「マッカチンは君のことを気に入ったと思うな」

ヴィクトルが再び口を開く。

「元々人懐っこい子だけど、君のことは特に気に入るんじゃないかなって思うよ」

 

勇利は笑って答えるけれど、呼吸が少し苦しい。

「会いたかったな。僕はペットを飼ったことがないから」

 

「全然？金魚とかも？」

 

勇利は首を振る。ヴィクトルが少し距離を詰めてきて、首から上が少し熱くなる。

「小さい頃、友達がちっちゃな金魚を三匹飼ってたんだけど。大きくなってほしかったから、僕は金魚の餌を丸々一缶、全部一度にあげちゃったんだ」

 

ヴィクトルは笑う。

「勇利は可愛いね」

熱い視線が、僅かに数センチしか離れていない二人の手に降りてくる。

 

言えない願いが今にも口から出そうになる。ヴィクトルの指が自分の指に絡まる感覚を、もう一度味わいたいという衝動。

 

自分の小指をどうやってヴィクトルの小指に回すか考える時間も与えられず、車が止まる。

 

ドアのロックが自動で開いて、ヴィクトルは落ち着かない笑みを見せる。

「どうやらここが目的地みたいだね」

ヴィクトルは自分の側のドアを開けながら言う。

勇利はポケットの中のコーチに手を伸ばし、画面を確認する。

 

9時間30分21秒、20秒、19秒……

 

勇利の側のドアが開いて、手が差し出される。

 

「来るかい？」

ヴィクトルが優しい目で尋ねる。勇利は慌ててコーチをポケットの中に押し込む。

 

「あ、う、うん」

勇利はぎこちなく答えて、ヴィクトルの手を取る。

 

レストランで触れた時より、なぜかヴィクトルの手は温かい。歩きながら、親指が勇利の手の甲に優しく円を描き始める。まるでその肌の感触を、勇利の手の重さを、どんな風に後を付いてくるのかを、覚えておこうとでもするように。

 

月明かりの下のヴィクトルは綺麗だ。

 

夜明けが来ても、自分が彼のものであればいいのに。

 

静かな小さい家だった。ドアの隣には金色のランプがあって、その下に銀色のパネルが付いている。勇利はその景色をじっくりと見つめる。鮮やかな黄色い壁、ひとつだけある窓にかかっている花柄のカーテン、薔薇の茂み、杉の木でできた玄関のドアへと続く道の両側をなぞるように植えてある鉢植えの数々。

 

二人が玄関ポーチに立った瞬間、車は走り出して暗闇へと消えていく。

 

「どうやら、ここでは俺たちは二人きりみたいだね」

ヴィクトルは少し緊張気味な笑顔で言う。勇利は反射的にヴィクトルの手を握る。頬が少し熱くなる。

 

ドアの鍵は二人の親指の指紋認証だ。ヴィクトルの左手、勇利の右手。それがいかに便利かについて語りながらヴィクトルは親指を押し当てて解錠する。もう片方の手はまだ勇利の手を握ったまま、勇利があまり深く考えなくてもいいように、もう一度ぎゅっと握りしめてくる。

 

部屋の中は暖かい。火のくべられた暖炉に、天井からは音楽が二人の周りを包むように聞こえてくる。今から数時間だけの二人の我が家が、二人を暖かく迎え入れる。

 

勇利はリビングルームに入る。ぎこちなく靴を脱ぐと、どこに置けばいいか迷う。辺りを見渡しながら、流れてくる音楽が、なぜか妙に聞き覚えがあることに気づく。何か、頭の中で何度も繰り返し、聞いたことがあるような。

 

「この曲、聞いたことある？」

勇利は尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の隣に立って、耳を傾ける。

 

「……Here, There and Everywhere (ここに、そこに、全ての場所に)、ビートルズの曲。……アルバム、リボルバーから。1966年」

 

勇利は一瞬、ヴィクトルを凝視する。

 

そして、大きく拍手する。

 

ヴィクトルはにこりと笑って、大げさに拍手をする勇利をからかうように肘で軽く小突く。勇利も笑いながらつつかれるまま身をよじる。

「それ、全部頭に入ってたの？」

勇利は尋ねる。

 

「役に立たない知識ばかり入ってる頭なんだよね」

ヴィクトルは口をハート形にして笑う。

「今までの人生で学んだどうでもいい変なことについてなら、何時間でも話してあげられるよ」

 

そしてまたそれを引き金に、勇利の頭は考え始める。後ろのポケットの中のコーチの物理的な形を感じ取る。

 

靴下を履いた自分の足を見下ろす。後悔みたいな苦さに襲われる。10時間。誰かと一緒に過ごすには、あまりに短い時間。それなのにヴィクトルはどんどん勇利にたくさんのことを教えてくれる。一緒に経験したいこと、知りたいこと、一緒に話して、分かち合いたいこと。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利が黙ったのを見守って、自分の肩越しに廊下の方を振り返る。

 

「ちょっと、探検してみるかい？」

そう尋ねて、手を差し出す。

 

勇利は頷いて、何も言わないで手を取る。

 

二人はキッチンを覗き込んで、キャビネットと冷蔵庫が空っぽなことを知る。リビングルームの周りを探ると、照明を暗くしたり暖炉の火を点けたり音楽をスピーカーから再生したりできるコントロールパネルを発見する。

 

後でいじってみよう、と二人は頷いて、今のところは同じ曲がずっと繰り返されるままに任せる。

 

廊下はベッドルームへと続いていた。ベッドルームは一つしかない。バスルームはベッドルームの中にあって、廊下とは反対側の、カリフォルニア式の巨大なキングサイズのベッドの向こう側にあった。

 

……だよね。そりゃあ、そうだよね。

 

「心地好さそうだね」

ヴィクトルは当たり障りのない会話を始める。数秒気まずくベッドを見つめる二人の頭に浮かんだのは、おそらく同じこと。

 

「そうだね……うちのアパートのベッドより大きい」

勇利はあまりウィットに富んだことも言えず、見たままの感想を述べる。必要もないのに咳払いをして、落ち着きなくもぞもぞし始める。

「あー……その、ちょっとトイレ行ってくる」

 

「あぁ」

ヴィクトルはそう言って握っていた勇利の手を離す。

「了解」

 

勇利は頷いてベッドの周りを半ばつま先立ちになりながらそろそろ歩き、一歩進むごとに肩越しにドアの近くにいるヴィクトルをちらりと見る。

 

静かに後ろでバスルームのドアが閉まり、一人きりになると、勇利は完全にパニックに陥る。

 

焦りながら震える手でコーチを取り出し、よろけながらトイレとバスタブの間の角に背をついてもたれかかる。

 

「どうしたらいい？！」

食いしばった歯の奥から小声でコーチに叫ぶ。

 

「自由にすると良いでしょう」

プログラムされた陽気さでコーチは返答する。

 

「そういうことじゃないよ」

勇利はすぐに言い返して、コーチを頭の高さまで持ってきながら、深く鼻で息をする。

「そうじゃなくて……僕と……彼……その……分かるよね？」

 

「分かりません」

 

「僕は彼とセックスすることになってるのかって聞いてるんだよ、このポンコツ機械！」

上ずった声で真っ赤になりながら小声で叫ぶ。

 

「交際期限時刻までに建物から退去して頂く以外、あなたがしなければならないことはありません」

 

「みんな……最初の相手とセックスするのが普通なの？」

 

「全ての出来事には理由がある。交際相手は一人一人特有の経験をもとに選別されます。両者が同意すれば、セックスを行うことも自由です。あなたがそう望めば」

 

勇利は、自分がそう望んでいると考えている。多分。きっと。ヴィクトルは美しくて、優しくて、面白くて、それに、そうだ。もしかしたら、自分もヴィクトルがベッドの中でどんな感じなのか、少しだけ気になっている。くすくす笑いが絶えなくて冗談ばかり言うのか、官能的でロマンティックなのか。

 

ついでに、ヴィクトルのディックがどんなのか見たくないと言ったら、自分は大嘘つきだろう。

 

「……ちょっと考える」

勇利は手の中のデバイスにささやき声で告げる。

 

「ご自由に」

デバイスはそう返して、画面がカウントダウンに戻る。

 

9時間10分31秒、30秒、29秒……

 

勇利はため息をつく。

 

立ち上がって勇利は冷たい水で顔を洗い、タオルで拭いてからバスルームを出る。

 

ヴィクトルはベッドサイドの引き出しを覗き込んできた。勇利がドアを閉める音で飛び上がるようにこちらを向いて微笑んでから、小さく笑う。

 

「ここ、かなり準備万端みたいだよ」

引き出しの中のものを指で確かめながらヴィクトルは言う。

「コンドーム、ローション……」

そして、小さな青とピンクの箱を取り出す。

「緊急避妊ピル」

 

ヴィクトルはウィンクをする。

「でも、今晩の俺たちには必要なさそうだね」

 

勇利の身体に緊張が走る。手が後ろで硬くなる。

「あー……えーと……それじゃ……その……」

勇利の視線はベッドから色々な口にできないものが入っている引き出しへと移動して、最後にヴィクトルを見つめる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を一瞬見つめる。そして驚きに目が見開かれる。

 

「あ、いや、違うよ！君が望まないなら、もちろんしなくていい」 

ヴィクトルは髪に手をやりながら訂正する。

「君がしたくないことは何もしなくていい。君が望まないなら、同じベッドで寝る必要もないよ」

 

「他に寝る場所はないよ」 

勇利は指摘する。

 

「リビングルームにソファがあった」

 

「あの小さなソファ？身体を半分に折らないと寝そべることもできないよ」

勇利は茶化す。また緊張が身体の重心を交互に変えて、落ち着きなさげにつま先からかかとへと重心を移動ささる。

「その、それじゃ……ベッドをシェアして寝ることにして、それでいいんじゃないかな」

 

「……いいのかい？」

 

勇利は頷く。心臓がドキドキと胸の中で大きく狂ったように鳴っている。

 

ヴィクトルはポケットに手を突っ込んで、頷く。

「それじゃあ、そうだね……分かった」

 

二人は一瞬の間見つめ合う。そして、その視線は移動してベッドを見つめる。

 

「……音楽プレイヤーで少し遊んでくるよ」

ヴィクトルは言って、親指で廊下の方を指し示す。片手を勇利の方へ差し出して、尋ねる。

「リクエストはあるかい？」

 

一瞬と遅れることなく、勇利はヴィクトルの側へ躊躇いなく移動して、手を握り返す。不思議なほど自然に。

 

「またビートルズについての不気味なほどの詳しさで僕を驚かせるつもり？」

勇利は尋ねる。身体が暖かい。ふわふわする。

 

「かもね。明日のことは分からない、かな」

 

勇利の心が一瞬沈む。

「そうだよね。もう残り8時間しか……」

 

「いや、今の……今のは曲のタイトルだ」

ヴィクトルは説明する。

「アルバム『リボルバー』から。Tomorrow Never Knows(明日のことは分からない)」

 

「なんだ」

少しの恥ずかしさが勇利の頬を染めるけれど、それでも笑みが顔中に広がる。

「ヴィクトルって、分かりにくい人だなあ」

 

ヴィクトルは可愛らしく笑って、コーチが仕舞われているポケットを軽く叩く。

 

「だからここにいるのさ」

ヴィクトルは言う。

「システムに参加してなかったら、これ以上に俺がどれだけ出来損ないなままか、想像もつかないよ」

 

あなたがここにいて良かったと言いたかった。もっと一緒にいられたらいいのにと言いたかった。勇利は何かを言いたかった。何でもいいから、何かを。

 

けれど、何も言わなかった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

リビングルームで音楽を聴きながら二人は1時間を過ごす。膝がくっつくほど小さなソファに座りながら。ヴィクトルはキッチンに戻ってもう一度棚を探すと、ワインのボトルとグラスを見つける。けれど、二人ともほとんど口をつけない。

 

残り時間が7時間になって、もう寝ようと提案したのは勇利だった。ヴィクトルも神妙な顔で頷く。

 

リビングルームの照明が暗くなって、暖炉の火が自動的に消える。音楽もフェードアウトして沈黙が降りる。のろのろと二人はベッドルームへ向かう。ベッドルームと言うよりは、電気椅子へ向かわされるような遅さで。

 

……でも結局電気椅子と変わりないんだ。

勇利はベッドに入りながら思う。シャツもスラックスも脱いだ姿で、ヴィクトルも服を脱ぐ。

……これが僕たちの終わりなんだ。

 

すぐにヴィクトルがベッドに入ってきてマットレスが沈み、照明が落ちる。

 

勇利は眠らない。ベッドサイドの引き出しの上に載っているコーチの画面を見つめている。6時間58分10秒、9秒、8秒、7秒…

 

「勇利？」

ヴィクトルの囁きが暗闇に響く。コーチの画面から勇利は目を離す。

 

「なに？」

勇利は返事をしながらヴィクトルの方へ振り向く。暗闇の中に、ヴィクトルの青い瞳が煌めく。勇利にはそれしか見えない。

 

「俺……君と……勇利と過ごせて、楽しかった」

ヴィクトルは言う。妙に気恥ずかしそうな声で。ヴィクトルの優しく呟く声に、勇利の喉の奥がなんだかくすぐったくなる。

 

「僕もだよ」

勇利は囁き返す。その言葉の意味を心の底から、深く感じながら。

 

そして暫しの沈黙が降りる。二人の呼吸だけが聞こえる。

 

そして暗闇の中、勇利の手が二人の間を埋めるシーツの上をまさぐって、ヴィクトルの手を見つける。指を絡めて、ぎゅっと握りしめる。

ヴィクトルの瞳が煌めく。きっと笑顔を浮かべているのだろうと勇利は思う。自分も笑顔になっているんだろう。悲しい笑顔だけど。

 

付き合ってる相手とベッドに一緒に入って、起きると同時に別れるなんて、すごく変な感じだ。

 

そして、少しだけ、痛い。

 

勇利は目を瞑って、考えないようにする。コーチの言ったように、全ての出来事には理由がある。まだその理由が勇利には分からないし、今の交際関係が短く終わってしまうその理由が気に入らなくても、そのうち時が来れば、理想の相手が見つかれば、それが分かって、受け入れられるようになるかもしれない。

 

けれど現時点の勇利は、静けさの中、自分のものではない家の中で、自分のものではないベッドの中で、ヴィクトルの手を握って、時間がゆっくり進むように、祈る。

  
  
  
  
  


 

朝起きるとすぐに二台の車がコテージの外で待機している。残り時間は5分しかない。

 

「システムの始まりをこんな風に過ごすなんてね！」

ヴィクトルは朝日に向かって胸を張る。声は明るすぎて、陽気すぎる。片手でコーチを握り、もう片方の手で勇利の手を握っている。

 

「そう……だね。……えっと、ここでお別れみたいだ」

次の相手に会わなければいけないことを考えると、勇利は楽しそうなふりさえできない。ヴィクトルとの過ごした時間はこんなにも楽しかったのに、どうしてコーチがヴィクトル以外の相手を探さなければいけないのか分からない。目の前に、ここにいるヴィクトル以外、会いたくもないし知りたくもないのに。

 

全ての出来事には理由がある。でも、一番最初にシステムがこんなに良い相手を見つけてくれた後に、二人を引き離す理由なんてあるのだろうか？

 

残り3分。

 

「勇利の電話番号を聞きたいけど、過去の相手と連絡を取ることが許されているか分からないから」

ヴィクトルは言う。勇利は理解を示して頷く。全ての出来事には理由がある。けれどこの出来事の理由は、感情的に理解できない。

 

勇利は笑顔を作ろうとする。唇を無理やり歪ませる。

 

ヴィクトルはすぐにそれを見抜く。勇利の手を再びぎゅっと握ったのが、その証拠だとしたら。

「ねえ」

ヴィクトルは囁く。

「またどこかで会えるよ、ね？」

 

そしてヴィクトルは二人を取り囲む自然に向かってジェスチャする。森のてっぺんに見える、ハブの全体が見届けられる、ハブを取り巻く高い壁を指差す。

「ここはそんなに広くない。ハブでまた会えるかもしれない。それか公園で。水切りのやり方を教えてあげるよ。湖の周りを散歩してもいい」

 

ヴィクトルは早口になりつつある。少し慌てたように。コーチを後ろのポケットにしまって、自由になった手で勇利のもう片方の手も握る。ヴィクトルの視線はちらちらと勇利の顔中を行ったり来たりして、最終的に唇の上で止まり、言葉が途切れる。

 

「勇利に……」

ヴィクトルは口を開くけれど、言葉が出てこない。勇利の手をぎゅっと握りしめて、胸元へ、心臓の上へと引き寄せる。

「キスしても……いや、俺たち、キスした方が、いいのかな？」

 

勇利は口を開く。『うん』『そうしよう』と言いたい声が、喉の奥で詰まる。

 

コーチが後ろのポケットでカウントダウンを続ける。言いたいことの代わりに、勇利は掠れた声で言う。

「多分、しない方がいい」

 

ヴィクトルの顔から視線を逸らして、目の前に浮かぶ落胆の表情を見ないようにする。ヴィクトルの腕の中で、勇利は震える。

 

「……そうか……分かった」

ヴィクトルがそう言う間も、コーチはカウントダウンを続けている。10秒、9秒、8秒、7秒、6秒、5秒、4秒、3秒、2秒、1秒、0秒。

 

そしてヴィクトルが手を離す。

 

二台の車のドアが同時に開く。と共に、コテージのドアがはっきりと聞こえる音で鍵をかける。赤い光で縁取られたコントロールパネルが、きつい朝の日差しの中、消灯する。

 

勇利は重い足取りであてがわれた車に向かう。視界の隅で、ヴィクトルも同じような物憂げな表情で車に向かうのが見える。

 

それぞれの車に乗り込む前に、二人は最後にもう一度、視線を交わす。勇利は心から後悔する。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利に微笑む。数秒前には勇利の手を握っていた手で、さよならと手を振って、車の中に消える。

 

勇利も車に乗り込む。手がまだ震えている。

 

どちらの車が先に走り出すのかは分からなかったけれど、勇利がシートベルトをするとすぐに車は走り出すのか。窓の外を覗き込むと、ヴィクトルの車が反対方向に走り去って行くのの見えた。どんどん遠くへ、遠くへ、遠くへ、遠ざかっていって、やがて消える。

 

全ての出来事には理由がある。

 

この出来事が起こらなければよかったのに、と勇利は願う。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


「コーチが間違えることもある？」

勇利はカフェへの朝のジョギング中に尋ねる。

 

「いいえ。これまでそして今後の交際関係は、唯一の理想の相手を探すためのデータ収集のために使われます。二人の相性が良くないと判断された場合も学習経験になります」

 

「でも僕と彼はすごく相性が良かったと思わない？」

 

「私は思いません。計算します」

 

「言ってる意味、分かるだろ」

勇利は文句を言って、溜息をつく。

「この先彼にもう一度会える確率って、どのくらいなの」

勇利は尋ねる。

 

「より多くの人と交際すればより多くのデータが集まり、理想の相手が見つかる可能性が高くなります。繰り返しは無意味です」

 

道の真ん中で立ち止まる。上がった息を整えながら、今の情報に腹を殴られたような感じを、まだ感じている。

 

「そう」

息を吐くように言って、屈み込み、両手を膝につく。大きく息をして、鼻をすすって、立ち上がって額の汗を拭う。

 

「全ての出来事には理由がある。システムを信用するのです、勇利」

 

言葉なく、勇利は頷く。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


コーチが次の相手が見つかったことを告げたのは、ヴィクトルと別れて3日後のことだった。ほろ苦い知らせだった。

 

新しい相手とは、ヴィクトルの時とは違うビストロでディナーをすることになっている。勇利は既に席に着いている。葉植物に仕切られた小さなテーブル。静かにレモネードをすすりながら、コーチを確認する。

 

「あの人？」

屋外のテラス席に一人でやってくる男性を見かける度に勇利は尋ね、コーチは『確認できません』の同じ答えを返す。勇利は苛立ち始め、また別の男性を見かけては同じことを尋ねる。その悪循環。

 

少しずつレモネードをすすりながら、半分くらいになったところで、コーチを手にテーブルに近づいてくる男が現れる。

 

彼は間違いなくハンサムだ。綺麗な緑の瞳に長い睫毛、ブロンドに染めた髪の下はは刈りこんだブルネット、短い顎髭。背が高く、彼もアスリートのような体つきをしている。緊張で勇利の体が一気に熱くなる。

 

「こんばんは」

その男は椅子を引きながら挨拶する。

 

「彼です」

コーチが、癇にさわる声でわざわざ教えてくれる。勇利はコーチをすぐさま尻ポケットへ突っ込む。

 

「あ、ええと……はじめまして」

 

相手が片手を差し出す。

「クリストフ・ジャコメッティ」

そう名乗って、ウィンクする。

「クリスって呼んでいいよ」

 

「勝生勇利」

勇利も自己紹介をする。今回は前よりマシにできた。そしてクリスの手を握り返す。

  
  
  
  
  


 

二人の関係は5ヶ月らしい。一口サイズのサンドイッチとキッシュの前菜をシェアしながら、判明する。これがクリスの初めての関係でないことも、教えて貰う。六人目だそうだ。

 

「そんなに何人も付き合うんだ」

勇利は驚いた声で言う。

「べつにクリスが相手として悪いとかそういうことじゃなくて！　ただ、その……多いなって」

 

クリスは肩をすくめ、ナプキンで軽く口元を拭う。

 

「別にいいよ。そういうシステムだから。相手を選んで、どのくらい付き合い、どうやって別れるか、そういう当てずっぽうみたいな手間をシステムが肩代わりしてくれる。理想の相手が見つかるまで待つというのは、そういうのをやってもらう条件の一つさ」

 

クリスは無頓着にで肩をすくめると、勇利に体を寄せ大胆にも太腿に手を置いてくる。

 

「僕たち、相性良いと思わない？」

猫が甘えるような声音で尋ねてくる。

 

勇利はキッシュを一口食べる。味がしない。

 

「うーん……何かしら合うところはあるかもね。何だろう、このシステムは適当に見ず知らずの人間を二人組みあわせて、何が起こるか観察してみてるとか、そういうのじゃない……よね？」

 

クリスはくすっと笑ってワインをグラスから一口飲む。ヴィクトルよりも深い笑い声。かわいいというよりは艶っぽい。

 

「実際これがどういう仕組みか、知ってる人なんているのかな。モン・シェール」

クリスはそう言って手をひらひらさせる。勇利は同感を示して頷く。ポケットの中で、この状況を計算し、処理し、観測し続けるコーチの輪郭を感じながら。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

今回のコテージも、前にヴィクトルと過ごしたものとは違っていた。壁がなければどこまでも広がっていると錯覚したであろうほど大きい湖のそばにある。月が良い感じに水面に反射している。水切りをして、その姿を歪めるところを想像する。

 

双方の指紋認証で中に入ると、今回も暖炉の火の温かさと音楽が出迎える。今度はビートルズではなく、バイオリンだけの曲。勇利は少しだけほっとしたような気持ちになるけれど、海辺の泡みたいに明るい緑色にペイントされた壁に指を沿わせると、すぐに気分が沈む。

 

「シャワーを使ってもいいかな」

クリスはジャケットを脱ぐとソファの背に掛け、勇利に尋ねる。ソファはヴィクトルと過ごしたコテージにあったものより大きい。勇利はうなずくと、自分を抱きしめるように両腕を身体に回して、部屋の隅に立ったまま、考える。

 

クリスは廊下に消える。その先には多分、一つだけのベッドとバスルームのある、唯一のベッドルームがあるのだろう。しばらくすると水の流れる音と、クリスの鼻歌が聞こえてくる。

 

勇利はコーチをポケットから取り出して、残り時間のカウントダウンを見つめる。

 

5ヶ月。

 

ヴィクトルとの時間は一瞬だったのに、クリスとはそれより長いのには理由があるはずだ。そうに違いない。システムを信じろ、アルゴリズムを信じろ。

 

勇利はうろうろしながらキッチンへ辿りつく。今回は食べ物や飲み物が充分に用意されている。ワイングラスを取り出して、自分用に少しだけワインを注ぐ。そして決まりが悪くなり、クリスのための分のワインも注いだほうがいいだろうかと考える。

 

炎の側に腰をおろし、炉床で薪が爆ぜて、細かな火の粉になるのを眺める。ヴィクトルもまた、別の相手といるのだろうか。ヴィクトルのも、5ヶ月なのかな。それより短い？長い？

 

理想の相手とは、もう出会ったのかな。

 

勇利はただ黙って座る。ワインを飲んで、じっと動かずにいる。

 

グラスを綺麗に飲み干してしまうと、タオルを巻いたクリスが悠々とリビングに入ってくる。身に着けているのはタオルだけ。

 

勇利の目は炎から、クリスの胸板を滑り落ちる水滴に興味を移す。

 

「シャワー、空いてるよ。よかったら」

クリスはそう言って背後の廊下を親指で示す。勇利はただ馬鹿みたいに頷く。視線はまだクリスの胸に向けられている。

 

気まずい沈黙をクリスは笑い声で破り、こちらへ近づいてくる。座っている勇利から数センチのところまでやってくる。その動きでタオルが緩む。

 

「ちょっと言っておくとね」

クリスが口を開く。

「僕たちは初日の夜からセックスするべきだと思うんだ」

 

ポカンと勇利の口が開く。

 

クリスは首の後ろを掻きながら、もう片手を腰にやって、どうやってかその片手だけでタオルを押さえている。

「要は、ほら、僕はシステムに入って結構経つけど、交際して時間が経てば経つほど、セックスの相性について触れないのが気まずくなるんだよね。気が進まないなら別にいいし、絶対したくないなら、それでもいいよ。ただこっちはもう、コーチの上で同意したから。僕の方からは、そういう提案ってこと」

 

勇利は唾を飲んで、ポケットからコーチを再び引っ張りだす。

 

確かに間違いなく、画面にはクリスの同意が表示されていて、その画面が待っているのはただ一つ。勇利の同意だ。

 

クリスは頷いて、あくびをしながら両腕を頭の上でうーんと伸びをする。

「フルーツとか、ある？」

ふらりとキッチンの方へ向かいながらクリスが尋ねる。

「うちのコーチが頼んだ食事、ウサギの餌みたいであんまり豪華とは言えなかったからね」

 

5ヶ月。

 

5ヶ月だ。そして、ヴィクトルにもう一度会える保証はない。

 

別にクリスが魅力的じゃない訳ではないけど。

 

勇利は肩越しに、深皿に果物を盛り付けるクリスを眺める。勇利がワインを注いでおいたグラスに手を伸ばすと、背中の筋肉がしなる様子を見つめる。クリスはグラスの中身の色や香りを確かめると一口飲み、勇利のほうへ優しく微笑む。

 

たった5ヶ月だ。

そんなに大したことじゃない。

 

大丈夫、できるはず。

 

全ての出来事には理由がある。

 

クリスは勇利の隣に腰を下ろす。ワイングラスと、小さなガラスの深皿に、カットされたイチゴとメロン、ぶどうが盛ってある。

 

「食べる？」

クリスがイチゴをつまんで勇利の口元に差し出す。勇利は真っ赤で瑞々しいそれを口にする。

 

5ヶ月。

 

5ヶ月。

 

勇利は手のひらの上のコーチを見下ろす。同意を求める画面が、勇利の承諾を待っている。

 

指を上げ、画面を下に向かってスワイプする。チェック欄を埋めて、送信する。

 

コーチはかすかに緑色を点滅させて、カウントダウン画面へ戻る。

 

そして沈黙が下りる。

 

勇利は睫毛越しにクリスを眺める。急に突然恥ずかしくなってきて、頬が赤くなる。クリスがまたイチゴを差し出す。その瞳に、柔らかい煌めきが浮かんでいるのに気づく。さっきまではなかったような気がするけど、あまり深く考えないようにする。

 

勇利はイチゴに歯を立て甘い果汁を舌に感じる。そして一瞬だけ、長続きしないとは分かっていても、ヴィクトルの記憶を頭の中から消し去ろうとする。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

クリストフは勇利を優しく丁寧に犯していく。時間をかけて。時間ならいくらでもあるのだ。

 

ベッドルームには窓が一つある。二人の上に銀色の月明かりが一筋降り注ぐ。シーツに皺をつけながら動く二つの身体の、それぞれの肌が明るく浮き上がる。

 

勇利は背中をついて仰向けになって、足を広げる。片手をクリスの首の後ろに巻きつけ、もう片方の手でクリスの手を握りたいと思いながら、シーツを握りしめる。

 

気持ちいい。クリスは太くて固くて、腰を上手くコントロールしながら、グッと勇利の奥へと入ってくる。経験者の動きだ。引っかかるペニスの感覚を楽しみながら、先端だけがかろうじて残るところまで引き抜く。再び陰嚢が当たるほど強く奥へと挿入する。勇利は酸素を求めて喘ぐ。

 

クリスの声が深くハスキーになっていく。言葉の端々から欲望と劣情が滴り落ちる。柔らかい唇が勇利の耳の外側にあたる。軽いキスを続けながら、奥へ奥へと突き続ける。言葉はなしに、抜き差しを繰り返す。

 

そしてクリスは勇利の顎にキスを落とす。唇が少しずつ、少しずつ、近づいていって……

 

勇利は息を呑む。シーツを握りしめていた手が跳び上がる。優しく唇にキスをしようとするクリスを阻む。

 

クリスは突き上げる腰の動きを途中で止めて、勇利を見て困惑気味に目をぱちくりさせる。

 

「その……」

勇利は口を開く。自分の声があまりにか細く甲高くて、セックスに溺れた震えた声で、恥ずかしい。

「キスは、しない方がいいと、思う……んだけど……」

 

視線を外して下を見る。自分のペニスはまだ固くて腹の上で紅潮したまま、先走りで濡れている。

 

クリスは一瞬勇利を見つめる。その表情は暗くて見えない。それから、クリスは勇利の手のひらの上で微笑むと、勇利の手を掴んでどけて、手首の内側に柔らかいキスをする。

 

「真実の愛のキスを、理想の相手に取っておくんだね？」

クリスは面白そうに言って、頷く。

「いいよ……じゃあ、顔ならいい？」

 

勇利は唾を飲み込んで、頷く。

 

クリスはその通りにする。苦しいほどゆっくりなペースに戻り、羽ばたく蝶々のようにキスを散らしていく。勇利の額に、眉に、頬に、顎に。

 

「ここ、キスしてもいい？」

クリスは尋ねる。鎖骨に唇を寄せ、熱を持った肌に軽く歯を立てながら。顎の下にクリスの頭がある状態ではかなり難しかったけれど、勇利は頷く。そしてクリスはそこへキスをする。一度、二度、三度。突き上げる腰のリズムに合わせながら。

 

「ここも？」

勇利の肩に唇を寄せて、クリスは尋ねる。前触れもなく突然クリスの腰が奥へ突き上げ、勇利から押し殺した悲鳴が漏れる。目の前に星が見える。頭から力が抜けていくのを感じながら、身体が溶け始めるのを感じながら、勇利は頷く。

 

クリスは勇利の肩に、そして再び鎖骨にキスをして、胸まで降りてくる。

 

「ここは？」

クリスは勇利の心臓の上に唇を寄せて尋ねる。激しさを急に増して、勇利の胸は上下する。

 

「いいよ」

勇利か息を吐きながら答えたそれはまるで合言葉だったかのように、クリスは勇利の肌に唇を寄せたまま微笑む。肋骨の真ん中にキスを落として、仄暗く色のついた乳首を口に含んで、舌で転がして、あ、あ、いい。

 

身体がクリスの方へ弓なりにしなる。両手でクリスの首筋につかまる。どんどんペースが激しくなって、速くなって、めちゃくちゃになっていく。しゃくりあげるような恥ずかしい声が奥を突かれる度に漏れる。どんどん声が上がり、大きくなる。

 

クリスは勇利の身体にキスを続ける。肌に唇が触れる直前に、許可を求めながら。キスが落ちた箇所は赤く熱を持ち、欲望で疼く。勇利の口からぱくぱくと漏れる音は、どんどん声に変わっていって、気づけばキスが落ちるごとに、吸われるごとに、突かれるごとに、一つの言葉を唱え続ける。

「いい、いい、いいっ」

 

勇利は全く触れられることなしに、クリスと自分の腹の間に射精する。クリスの唇は勇利の耳に触れている。オルガズムに襲われ、びくりと身体が震え、涙が目の端に炎のように燃える。その中をクリスが犯していく。勇利の手がクリスの肩まで落ち、爪が肌に食い込む。

 

身体が軽い。

 

ふわふわしてる。

 

意識を手放す。

  
  
  
  


 

 

暗闇にセックスの余韻が香る中、シャワーを共に浴びた後のクリスは眠っている。その手に勇利は手を伸ばす。

 

クリスの手は勇利のより大きい。指は節くれてゴツゴツしていて、手の中にするりと自分の手を滑り込ませることができない。温かいけれど、ヴィクトルと感じたような、安心できる温もりじゃない。

 

クリスは寝返りを打って、手を握られた勇利は一瞬硬直する。クリスは勇利の手を離し、勇利の頭の後ろを抱えるように撫でる。

 

クリスは勇利を抱き寄せ、額にキスをして微笑む。腕を勇利の裸の腰に回して、また眠りに落ちる。

 

勇利はクリスの腕の中から抜け出そうとはしない。ただ上の天井を、見つめる。

 

あと、5ヶ月。

 

引く、1日。

  
  


* * *

  
  


二人はなんとなく毎日同じことの繰り返しに落ち着く。

 

クリスは勇利より早起きし、二人分の朝食を用意すると朝のジョギングへ出掛ける。クリスが戻る頃にはたいてい勇利は目を覚ましている。着古したスエット姿で口端に乾いたよだれの跡をつけたまま、キッチンをうろつく。

 

それから二人はそれぞれの予定に入る。別々に、個人的な雑務を片付ける。関係が始まって一月経った頃、勇利はハブの中をぶらぶらしながら、そういえば自分とクリスは食事とセックス以外はあまり一緒に過ごしていないな、ということに思い至る。

 

ヴィクトルと一緒にいられたら、物事は違っていたんだろうか。

 

勇利は溜息をついて、レコードショップの前で一瞬足を止める。

 

全ての出来事には理由がある。勇利はこの思いを手放さなければいけない。

 

でも、なんでこんなに難しいんだろう。 

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


 

「どういう音楽が好き？」

口の中を歯磨き粉でいっぱいにしながら勇利は尋ねる。リビングで手早く一戦交えた後で、髪はぐちゃぐちゃのままだ。1ヶ月と2週間が経過し、クリスをよく知らないことを申し訳なく思い始めていた。恋人ではないにしても、体の関係がある同居人には違いない。

 

ちょうど髭を剃っていたクリスは、顎に泡をつけたままだ。

 

「Ｒ＆Ｂとジャズと、ソウルミュージックも少し」

答えて、クリスが微笑む。

「前の相手とは、90年代の曲をかけながらセックスしてて、それが――」

恋に落ちた人間のようにため息を吐くクリスから感情が露わになる。二人が出会ってから、この男のこんな様子を見掛けたことはなかった。

 

クリスは話を中断して、少し伸び始めている顎の下の髭を剃る。クリスの髭に勇利はまったく不満はない。腹や太腿のあいだにキスされる時、すこしくすぐったいのが好きだ。

 

「ごめん」

クリスが水で顔を洗ってから言う。

「三人目に昔の相手の話をされてムカついたっていうのに、僕の方がそんな話をするなんて---」

 

「あ、ううん、別にいいよ」

口ごもりつつ、勇利は答える。口の中の泡を洗面台にを吐きだし、青い小さなタオルで口を拭く。

「あの……最初の関係って、どのくらい長かった？」

 

「二週間」

クリスがタオルで顔をぱたぱたと拭きながら答える。

 

勇利は頷く。

「それで……その人との関係、良かった？」

 

クリスはため息を吐いて、ドアの脇に置いてある洗濯物用の籠へ汚れたタオルを放りこむ。

「ぶっちゃけ、ギャグみたいだったよ。彼との関係は。何て言うか……性格が真逆すぎてで、あらゆることでケンカした。最終日に車が来た時は、ほとんど走って乗り込んだくらいだった」

 

「そっか…ごめん、思い出させたくないこと……」

 

勇利の懸念を手で払いのけ、クリスは腕を伸ばして肩を抱き寄せる。搾りたてのレモンと熟れたオレンジピールの香りがする。勇利の肌の内側で、熱いものが波立つ。

 

「別にいいよ。彼は残念で惨めな、器の小さいやつだった。いつかシステムが披露パーティで紹介するであろうあいつの理想の相手なんて想像もつかないけど、ともあれ彼は僕の初めての相手だった。初めての相手は忘れがたいものさ」

クリスはそう言って、おどけた仕草で勇利の鼻の頭をちょんと押す。

 

勇利は俯きがちに微笑む。

「そうだね…………そうだよね」  

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


クリスは魅力的だ。

 

ハンサムで、品がある。人を元気づけるのも上手い。ダンスが好きで、ワインに詳しい。スパークリングも、赤も白も、何でも美味しいものを知っている。フルーツが好きで、特にイチゴがお気に入り。マドンナという猫を飼っていて、心から彼女を恋しがっている。

 

今までの関係の誰とも、クリスは恋に落ちなかったらしい。勇利との関係が二ヶ月半に入って、クリスは勇利にそう告げる。

 

「結局のところこれ、全部でたらめなんだよ、多分」

クリスは心からとは思えない笑顔でそう告げる。上手く作られた防御の盾みたいな笑顔。クリスがどこか壁を作っていることに勇利は気づいている。勇利の身体と、行為の官能に溺れてしまわないために。

 

自分の方も壁を作っているから、勇利は別に指摘しない。

 

もしかしたら。夜になりベッドに入り、向かい合って横になって、勇利は思う。もしかしたら、クリスと恋に落ちることもあったかもしれない。別のタイミング、別の状況だったら、あるいは。

 

ただの、もしかしたら、だけど。

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


勇利とクリスは披露パーティへ招かれる。クリスとの交際期間は残り2週間。

 

「前にもこういうのに行ったことある？」 

勇利はクリスと乗り込んだ車のなかで尋ねる。勇利はベージュのスーツで、髪も下ろしてメガネを掛けている。別に誰かに見られるって訳でもない。

 

クリスがラベンダー色のスーツにカフリンクスを留めながら頷く。

 

「うん、すごく退屈。こういうお披露目パーティに行くくらいなら、木の洞にでもディックを突っ込んでたほうがよっぽど楽しいね」

クリスがニコリともせずに言うので勇利が笑う。

 

車が二人を下ろした場所は、人でごった返している。石畳の小径にはランタンが並んで灯っていて、小路が続いていく先を照らしている。招待客たちは皆二人一組で、手を繋ぎながら、石畳を下り木々のあいだを進んでいく。勇利は途中までクリスと手を繋いでいたけれど、半分くらいを過ぎて腕を組むように変える。

 

クリスはその変化に気づかない。もし気づいたとしても、何も尋ねないくらいの優しさがある。

 

小路が開けたその先には、白い長テーブルにオードブルと飲みものがきれいに並べられている。右側には白い椅子、小さなステージを囲むように何列も並べられている。ステージの上を、指輪を意味する二つの輪が重ねられた、木のアーチが覆っている。

 

招待客たちはそれぞれ着席する。クリスも三列目の二つ並んだ椅子へと勇利をエスコートする。

 

やがて大きなファンファーレと紙吹雪のなか、一組のカップルがステージに現れる。二人の名前が、『レオ＆グァンホン』とステージの後ろに表示されるのが見える。二人は若くて、お互いに夢中で、まさにシステムが広告に使うようなカップルそのものだ。心の奥でこっそりと、あんな恋がしてみたいと、勇利も願うような類いの。

 

二人はスピーチを短くしようとする。レオはどれだけ自分がグァンホンを愛しているかを告白し、グァンホンはどれだけ自分がレオを愛しているかを語る。結局双方が惚気混じりにお互いをからかい合うだけで、観客はただそれを見守る。二人はクスクスと、時には声を出して笑って、グァンホンはレオの髪をいじる。隣でクリスが、見ているだけで胃潰瘍ができそうだ、と呟く。

 

「みんな、僕たちの披露パーティに来てくれてありがとう」

最後にグァンホンが観客へと呼びかける。

「最後に一つだけ。皆さんの中にはシステムが本当にちゃんとしてるか疑ってる人もいると思うんだけど、本当にちゃんと上手くいくんだ」

グァンホンはレオの手を握ってそう訴える。手を繋ぐ二人はまるで自然で、完璧に見える。

「システムがなかったら、僕は絶対にレオ君には出会えなかった。僕……レオ君と一緒になれて本当に幸せなんだ。たとえ出会うまでにどれだけ時間がかかったとしても」

 

レオがグァンホンへ微笑みかける。まるでグァンホンが彼の太陽であり、月であり、星々であり、彼のすべてであるかのように。

 

レオがグァンホンに向けるのと同じ眼差しで、自分が誰かを見るような日が来るかどうか、勇利には分からない。そんな風に誰かが自分を見てくれるようになるのかも。

 

幸せな二人が観客の面前でキスを交わし、ようやくパーティが始まる。

 

全員が同時に移動を始める。それぞれ二人一組で。勇利はクリスを腕に連れて、食事の並んだテーブルのほうへ引きよせられる。車の中で食べようとスティックチーズやクラッカーを鞄に詰める前に、車が迎えに来てしまったので、勇利はすっかり空腹だった。

 

「これ、何？」

一口サイズのオードブルをしげしげと眺めながら、勇利は尋ねる。

 

「あれはね」

クリスが右のほうの皿を指す。

「イチジクのベーコン巻き、チリとパプリカの味付けみたいだね」

 

勇利は鼻に皺を寄せる。

「あんまり美味しそうに聞こえないけど」

 

「ベーコンで巻いた料理に外れはないよ、モン・シェール」

クリスがたしなめるように言う。

 

勇利はその言葉に笑おうとした瞬間、ついでにイチジクを一つ取ってその響きと同じくらいおかしな味がするのか味見しようかなと思ったその瞬間。

 

背後から誰かの両腕が勇利の腰に巻き付いてきて、背中をその誰かの前面にぎゅっと押しつける。温かくてほっとする、よく知っている感触。

「やあ！」

ヴィクトルの声が、勇利の耳に流れ込んでくる。驚きに勇利の口がぽかんと開く。

 

腕のなかで振り返る。本当に、ヴィクトルだ。ヴィクトルだ、ヴィクトルだ！

 

ヴィクトルは笑っている。青い瞳は輝いている。ぴったりとくっついた身体が温かくて、しっかりと落ち着いている。リズムが速くなった胸に感じる心臓の鼓動が、自分のものなのかヴィクトルのものなのか分からない。

 

「その格好、素敵だよ」

ヴィクトルは褒める。右へ左へとゆったりダンスするように勇利を揺らす。勇利の両手はヴィクトルの二の腕に掴まったまま、動きに合わせる。

「ヴィクトルも、なかなか悪くないよ」

勇利はかろうじてそう返す。自分の笑顔で頬が痛いほどだけど、その痛みは甘い。

「ねえ、イチジクのベーコン巻きってどう思う？」

 

「なんだか美味しそうで、怖そうだね」

ヴィクトルは言いながら、親指で勇利の腰に円を描く。

「君は『ゲテモノ食い』タイプには見えないけど」

 

「うーん、まあ」

勇利はヴィクトルの肩を抱きながら口を開く。

「子供の頃に雑草を食べちゃったことがあるから、もうあの頃から色々終わってたのかも」

 

「そんなの別に変じゃないよ、みんな一度はやるさ。やったことないっていうやつは、嘘をついてるか、それよりもっと変で気持ち悪いものを食べてるって。例えば……犬のゲロとか」

 

勇利の瞳が丸くなる。

「まさかヴィクトル――」

 

「違う違う！違うよ」

ヴィクトルは笑う。その声の響き。この笑い声がどれだけ恋しかったか。熱を持った二つの身体はぴったりとくっついていて、心臓はお互いの心臓に向き合って鼓動を刻んでいる。ヴィクトルは続ける。

「俺も子供の頃は……いや、今でもかな？昔から、死にそうなくらい色んなことに興味津々で、本当に突っ込まない方がいいところに指を突っ込んだりしてたんだけど――」

 

クリスが聞こえるように咳払いする。バケツ一杯の氷をシャツの背中に入れられたのと同じ感覚。

 

勇利がヴィクトルからぱっと離れると、運悪く食事の乗ったテーブルにぶつかりイチジクがいくつか芝生に落ちる。すぐにヴィクトルは手を伸ばして勇利を支え、少し心配そうな顔になる。

 

「大丈夫？」

尋ねられ、勇利はうなずくとスーツとシャツを整え、ぎこちなく両手を自分の背後へやる。

 

「えっと……」

クリスを見ると、ヴィクトルをどこか詮索するように見つめている。

「あの、彼、僕の……パートナー」

 

言われてヴィクトルがクリスのほうを見る。ヴィクトルの目が一瞬見開かれる。クリスがそこに立っていたことなど気づいてさえいなかったかのようだ。

 

「ああ、勇利のパートナー……ね」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、頷く。

「そうだよね。うん。俺のほうも、実は、パートナーと来てるんだ」

 

今度は勇利が驚いて気まずくなる番だった。

 

「えーと、あの、その人……」

勇利は誰か一人で立っている人がいないか、辺りを見回す。このテーブルにヴィクトルと一緒に誰かが来ている気配はない。

 

ヴィクトルも一緒になって自分のはぐれた同伴者を探すと、死角になっていた方向に、グラスのシャンパンを尋常じゃないスピードで飲み干す男を見つける。男は細いグラスを空けると通りすがりのウェイターからまた一杯取り、同じように一気に空けた。

 

うわあ。

 

うーん。

 

勇利は息を呑む。

「えーと、あの、その……」

何を言えばいいか分からない。

 

「ね」

ヴィクトルは困惑して黙りこむ勇利に言う。ポケットに深く手を突っ込む。

「彼はね……ちょっと……」

 

「あとどのくらい？」

勇利は尋ねる。思いの外心配そうな声音になってしまう。

 

「あと3ヶ月……合計9ヶ月なんだ」

 

心がなんとか沈んでしまわないようにする。

 

ヴィクトルは無理矢理笑顔を作る。

「で、君たち二人は？」

 

「あと2週間」

勇利は囁くように告げる。ヴィクトルは表情をこわばらせ、頷く。

 

グラスが何か固いものにぶつかる甲高い音がして、皆が音のほうを振り返る。ヴィクトルのパートナーがテーブルに突っ伏し、足元には割れたグラスの欠片が散らばっている。赤毛を振り乱し、白バラのブーケのなかに吐いている。

 

その男へ周囲から嫌悪の眼差しが向けられるのに、勇利は気づく。その眼差しはヴィクトルにも向けられはじめる。周りの非難の視線がヴィクトルに向けられることに、胸に怒りが沸き起こるのを抑えきれない。

 

「俺、付き添わないと」

ヴィクトルは意味もなく笑う。一瞬クリスをちらりと見る。

「それじゃ、失礼するよ」

これまでクリスには一言も話しかけなかったけれど、ヴィクトルはそう声を掛ける。最後に一度だけ熱のこもった眼差しで勇利を見つめ、去って行く。

 

レオとグァンホンが招待客たちのあいだを縫って通るのに合わせ、人混みがまた動き始める。二人はお互いの瞳だけを見つめ合って、目の前で起きている出来事に気づかない。ヴィクトルが勇利の視界から消えてしまうと、クリスは優しく勇利の腕を取り、人の流れのほうを首を傾けて指し示す。

 

「僕たちも移動しよう」

勇利はうなずき、クリスに腕を引かれるがまま人々に交じっていく。瞳はヴィクトルの気配を探し続ける。

 

行列の中に入って二人は歩いて行く。まるで着飾った羊の群れの行進だ。皆笑っている。喜びの声を上げている。皆、幸せそうだ。

 

人混みのなかにヴィクトルの顔は見つからない。

 

勇利は、また、失った。

  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


「彼が最初の相手だったんだね」

その夜、二人がベッドに横になってから、クリスは言い当てる。

 

勇利はクリスのほうへ顔を向けるけれど、目は合わせない。肩をすぼめ、身体を丸めながら言う。

「うん」

 

沈黙。

 

すると、クリスは勇利の腰に腕を回す。正面から抱き寄せる。黒髪に口づける。優しいキス。

 

「モン・シェール」

クリスは黒髪の頂きに唇を寄せて呟く。眠気の中、唇に髪の感触を感じながら。

「このシステムは、きみを弄ぶんだろうね」 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


夜明けと共に、クリスとの交際関係は終わる。

 

クリスは勇利の額に口づける。触れるだけの優しいキス。彼なりにさよならを告げるように。勇利はクリスにハグをする。自分の体がもっと動いてもっとそれ以上何かできるよう願うけれど、体はこわばって、今していること以上は何もできない。

 

二台の車は同時に発進する。それぞれの目的地へとスピードを上げていく。

 

5分ほど走った頃、コーチが勇利に次の相手を告げる。 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

勇利はシステムがジャン=ジャック・ルロワにあてがった最初の相手だ。二人はビストロの北西にあるレストランで落ち合う。真夜中まで四つに切り分けたワッフルを出しているところだ。

 

交際期間は1週間。

 

ジャン=ジャックはJJと呼ばれている。ファッション、流行、アートが好きで、勇利がワッフルを非対称的に切り分ける時のフォークとナイフを握る様も気に入ったらしい。

 

心底意味がわからない。

 

「こういうのは美的センスなんだ！性的趣味の問題じゃない。断じて性的趣味じゃないと思うぞ」

勇利が無気力に眺める視線にJJは反論する。両手を写真のフレームみたいに構えて、その中に勇利を芸術品みたいに収める。

 

「君の姿には……何かある」

 

「……何かって？」

 

「そうだな、何だろう」

JJは考えごとをすると、舌が口の端から出る。かわいいと言えなくもない。

「君はJJスタイルには影が薄すぎるが、何かホットなものを内に秘めている。その――」

JJは勇利を全体的に指し示す。

「内側に」

 

褒められたのかけなされたのかよく分からない。とりあえず無表情のままでいることにする。

 

「モデルとかするのかい？」

JJは尋ねる。子供のような青い瞳の中に、思考の歯車が少しずつ回り始めているのが見える。

 

「ううん」

 

JJは頷く。

「そうか……そうだな、何か服を買ってあげるよ」

勝手にそう決めて、食事に戻る。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

今回は山が見えるコテージで、とりわけ肌寒い。勇利はドアの鍵を開けるいなや中へ入り、火の灯る暖炉からの暖かい空気を吸いこむ。スピーカーからはハープの音が聞こえてくる。今回の壁はコットンブルーで、足元にはふわふわと柔らかいカーペット。

 

夕食時の緊張がほぐれて二人ともリラックスすると、お互いに同意手続きをする。お互いの間に距離を置いてソファに座り、揺れる炎をテレビみたいに眺める。勇利のコーチが、双方がセックスに同意したことを通知した途端、JJは距離を詰める。瞳には緊張気味の興奮が浮かんでいて、今にもキスしそうに唇をすぼめる。

 

勇利はJJがそれ以上近づいてこないように止める。

「キスはしないんだ」

そう告げる。自分の声の抑揚のなさと、冷たさに、目を逸らす。

「その……少なくとも口と口のキスはしないんだ……個人的な信条で」

 

クリスと同じように、JJは困惑の表情で勇利を見つめる。そしてやはりクリスと同じように、暫くすると頷いて了承する。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


JJのセックスは勢いがいい。粗雑で大ざっぱだけど、勢いはある。

 

実際の挿入より前戯に時間を掛けていたので、達するにはそこまでの努力は必要ない。JJ自身は既に二回達している。勇利が口でした時に一回、ようやく勇利の熱の中に入ってきた時に一回。過去の女の誰よりも締め付けがきついらしい。

 

「どうだ？」

JJが出し入れを繰り返しながら尋ねる。律動はリズムがずれていて、ややハイになっているようだ。

 

勇利は瞬きをする。

「えーと……もう少し腰を使ってもいいかな」

息を吐くように言い、両手でシーツを握りしめる。

 

「腰か」

JJは繰り返すと、円を描くように腰をクルリと回す。自分のペニスでバターを混ぜるような動きだ。勇利は全然違う理由で目をむく。

 

「僕が上になろうか？」

申し出てJJの肩を押す。JJは頷く。どうやら自分でも腰使いが良くないと気付いたらしい。

 

体勢が入れ替わり、仰向けになったJJを勇利が跨ぐ。JJのペニスを手に取って何度か軽く扱く。JJはクリスほど太くないけれど長い。奥の方に届いてつま先がぎゅっと丸くなるけれど、それ以上色々できるような技巧は全然持っていない。

 

勇利は震えながらJJのペニスに腰を沈める。JJは痣になりそうなほどきつく勇利の腰を掴み、喉奥からは低い呻きを漏らす。勇利は動きだす。腰を揺すって中の感触を確かめ、やがて気持ちよくなれる律動へと移っていく。

 

マットレスが軋み、ヘッドボードが淡いブルーの壁にぶつかり、JJの陰嚢が勇利の尻にぶつかる。セックスの音に勇利は我を忘れる。JJが達する。三回目だ。勇利は内側でJJが脈動するのを感じる。JJは歯を食いしばりながら「クッ……」と息を漏らす。

 

勇利は動き続ける。JJが柔らかくなっても腰を上下に動かし続ける。自分のペニスを手で包む。まだ固く、先端は真っ赤に腫れ、こぼれた先走りが滑って乱れている。

 

「イきたいんだけど」

息が上がる。不満が赤い頬と閉じた瞳に隠される。

 

すっかり力尽きてベッドに伸びていたJJは鼻を鳴らす。

 

「じゃあ、イけよ」

馬鹿みたいににやけた顔で言う。勇利の震える大腿に手を這わせ、勇利の手をどける。JJは手で勇利のペニスを包む。

「前の相手がこうしてくれたのが良かったんだぜ」

 

あってないようなスキルでJJが勇利を扱き始める。手首をひねり、何度も止めたり遅くしたりされて、勇利はあっという間に追いつめられクラクラする。もう片方の手でJJは勇利を持ち上げ萎えた自分のペニスを出して、尻の谷間にハートマークとＪの文字を描く。

 

勇利は悲鳴を上げて達する。JJの胸や鎖骨まで熱を飛び散らせるほどの絶頂に、すっかり力が抜け全身でJJにもたれかかる。

 

JJは勇利に腕を回し、ベッドに下ろして横向きになる。微笑み、顔を寄せ、そして――

 

勇利はJJの口へ手を押しつける。JJは不満げにため息をつく。

 

「本当にキスしないんだな」

JJは口を塞がれたまま尋ねる。

 

「僕はただ……短い時間を共にするだけの人と、キスする意味なんてあるのかなって」

勇利は答える。本当に言いたかった、『期待したくない。手に入らないものに、夢中になりたくない』は言わない。

 

JJが起き上がってコンドームを捨てた後も、二人は動かない。二人とも汗臭くて、シーツからはセックスの匂いがするけれど、どちらもシャワーを浴びるために起きようとはしない。しばらく躊躇した後、勇利はJJの手を取る。

 

繋ぐ手はあまりしっくりこない。

 

「もう一回したいのか？」

JJは乗り気で尋ね、勇利の手を握る。

 

勇利は手を放す。頭を振って寝返りを打ち、JJから顔を背ける。

 

「何でもない」

呟く。本当にそんな意味はないから。

「おやすみ」

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

7日後、勇利はJJに挨拶のハグをして出発する。服の入ったショッピングバッグも一緒だった。自分を磨いて『JJスタイルと一つになれる』ように、らしい。それがどんな意味であれ。

 

ほんの数秒後にはコーチが次の相手を知らせる。 

  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  


ギオルギー・ポポーヴィッチは、勇利の四番目の相手だ。二人はバーで会って、スムース・ジャズを聴きながらカクテルを啜る。彼は……妙に昔気質の魅力がある。瞳は可愛い青。JJみたいにがつがつしていなくて、ヴィクトルみたいに息を呑むほどでもない。でも良い瞳だ。単純で、素朴な。

 

二人の交際期間は、なんと48時間。

 

二人のコテージも、他の全てのコテージと同じ感じだ。他のと同じく人里離れた場所にある。違うのは、今回の色は灰色で、憂鬱な感じの配色だった。勇利はコーチの画面で同意をし、手早くシャワーを浴びるためバスルームに向かう。タオルで身体を拭いていると、ギオルギーの方もセックスに同意したという通知が現れる。

 

同じ事の繰り返しのようなこれが、何だか嫌になってくる。まず自分が先にベッドに横になって、ギオルギーをベルト通しをのところを引っ張ってリードするのも何だか嫌になってくる。手の平をスラックスの前にあてて、膨らみを勃ちあがらせようとするのも。自分の中の壁がどんどん分厚くなっていって、何だか自分じゃないような気がしてくる。ベッドに横になっているのも、立ったままギオルギーのペニスを吸い上げているのも。

 

このシステムそのものが、何だか嫌になってくる。

 

濡れた何かが勇利の手に落ちてくる。ちょうどフェラチオを切り上げ、代わりになげやりな手のストロークに移ろうとしたときだった。

 

見上げると、ギオルギーが泣いている。

 

勇利はギョッとする。

 

「な…何？どうしたの？」

言葉を詰まらせながら尋ねて、緊張気味に正座になる。ギオルギーがもし本当に同意してなかったとしたら、コーチがそう通知するはずがない。ギオルギーが同意を取り消していたなら、それも通知されるはずだ。

 

ギオルギーは涙を拭う。ペニスをむき出しにしたまま、悲しげに鼻をすする。

「ただ……アーニャのことを考えていたんだ」

彼はすすり泣きながら言った。勇利は驚きに目をぱちくりさせる。

 

勇利はディナーの時に聞いたことをぼんやり思い出す。自分はギオルギーの三人目で、アーニャはギオルギーの初めての相手だと。少なくともギオルギーの脚色によると、二人の物語はほとんど勇利とヴィクトルと同じみたいだった。最初の晩に意気投合したけれど、一緒に過ごした時間はわずか12時間。セックスはしなかった。そしてギオルギーは唯一の真実の愛を失ってしまったことで、寝ても覚めても後悔と苦痛に襲われていること。

 

ギオルギーはもうアーニャに会えないと分かっている。前の相手と一緒に、彼女の披露パーティに行ったからだ。大勢の中の一人として。

 

「何故彼女は、あいつを選んだり出来るのだ？」

ギオルギーは泣く。胎児のように身体を丸めて。

「何故彼女は、我々の間にあった確かな真実の愛に目覚めようとしないのだ？何故彼女はそこまで盲目なのだ！」

 

勇利は疲れてきて目を擦る。

 

「全部アルゴリズムなんだよ」

自分側の枕に顔をつけて勇利は呟く。

「交際関係から情報を得て、理想の相手を算出するんだ。全ての出来事には理由がある」

 

変だ。勇利が自分で口にすればするほど、その意味が理解できなくなってくる。

 

「でも、私は彼女を愛していた」

ギオルギーは小さな声で反論して、自分の手を胸に当てる。

「ちゃんと感じたんだ。私は彼女を愛していた。そして彼女は……去ってしまった」

 

勇利は何も返事をしない。

 

勇利は横になり、シーツの下にもぐる。

「全部ただの数値計算なんだよ」

ため息をつきながら言って、灯りを消す。

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

期限が来た時、二人は言葉を交わさない。ただ静かにコテージから退去して、それぞれのタクシーに乗り込む。

 

2日が過ぎる。勇利は一人で川に向かって小石の水切りをしながら過ごす。全部一回目で沈んでしまう。

 

「あなたの相手が見つかりました」

居住地区に戻ろうと歩いているとき、コーチがそう知らせる。

 

「僕が行かなかったら？」

 

「システムに従わない場合は追放処分になります」

 

「僕が追放処分を望んだらどうなるの？」

 

コーチは返事をしない。

 

勇利の歩みが遅くなる。歩道の上で完全に立ち止まる。見上げて目を細めると、雲と空と黄色い太陽が見える。そよ風は涼しい。髪を揺らせ、肌をすりぬけ、春の香りを漂わせていく。

 

勇利はコーチを口元に持ち上げる。ため息をつく。

 

「……どこで会うの？」

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


 

初めてヴィクトルと出会った時と、同じレストラン。

 

二人が初めて一緒に食事をした、同じブース席。

 

そしてネイビーブルーのスーツと黒いネクタイ姿のヴィクトルが入り口からダイニングエリアへ颯爽と入ってくると、まるで時間が巻き戻って停止したみたいだ。

 

「勇利？」

ヴィクトルは驚きで息を呑む。ゆっくりと、おずおずと勇利に近づいてくる。まるで、もしかしたらこれが夢で、いつ目が覚めてしまってもおかしくないかのように。勇利は座っていたブース席から勢いよく立ち上がる。ぶつかってテーブルが大きな音を立てる。周りの人々が勇利の方を見る。けれど勇利の目に入るのはヴィクトルだけだ。ヴィクトル、ヴィクトル、ヴィクトル！

 

ヴィクトルは距離をすぐに詰めて、勇利をぎゅっときつく抱きしめる。

 

腕の中で、温かさの中で、全身から力が抜ける。

 

「勇利にもう一度会えるなんて思わなかった」

喉の奥を鳴らすように勇利の耳元で笑う。頬を勇利の頭にすり寄せる。勇利を再びブース席に座るよう導いて、座ったとたんに勇利の手を握る。

 

勇利もぎゅっと握り返す。

「僕も思わなかった」

もう片方の手はコーチを握っている。

「これ、間違いじゃないよね？」

 

「間違いではありません」

 

「『繰り返しは無意味です』って言うのかと思ったけど」

勇利は機械的な声真似で言い返す。

 

「過去の交際相手に戻ったとしても、学べることがあります。システムは必要な手段全てを駆使して、あなたの理想の相手を探します」

コーチはそう返答する。

 

ヴィクトルは口笛を吹く。

「勇利は落とすのが難しいみたいだね」

からかってくるヴィクトルに、勇利も悪戯っぽく鼻で笑う。そして二人はただお互いを見つめ合う。レストランの薄暗い明かりが、お互いの瞳を最大限に煌めかせている。

 

ヴィクトルの手が、また勇利の手をぎゅっと握る。まるで勇利が本当にここにいるのか、確かめようとするように。

 

勇利も同じ強さで握り返す。

 

ディナーが運ばれてくる。ヴィクトルはバターナッツ・スクワッシュのパスタ、勇利はサーモンフィレのグリルに赤皮のじゃがいもを添えて。勇利の一番好きな料理ではないけど、悪くない。そこそこ熱心に勇利はフォークでサーモンを切り分ける。もしヴィクトルがこっちを見ていたら、分けてあげたいなと願いながら。

 

もしかしたら、今夜。

 

もしかしたら。

 

「システムに入ってから調子はどう？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。左手だけでパスタをくるくる巻き付けるのに苦労しているようだったけれど、右手は勇利を離そうとはしない。

 

勇利は口の中のものを噛んで飲み込んでから、口を開く。

「ええと……まあ……なかなかだよ」

 

「なかなか良い？悪い？下らない？」

ヴィクトルの目がわざとらしく見開かれる。

「システムの隠れた地下カルト組織、見つけたかい？」

 

「まだだよ」

勇利は膝でヴィクトルを小突きながら笑う。

「でも僕の理想の相手を探すのには、手こずってるのかも。最近相手がすぐに変わってたらい回しにされてる気がするし、期間もどんどん短くなってる。相手のことを全然知る時間なんてないんだよね。すぐにセックスして終わりって感じ」

 

ヴィクトルは頷く。

「もしかしたら、でもその方がいいのかもしれないよ。魅力を感じない人とずっと一緒にいなきゃいけないのも、あまり健康的とは言えないから」

そして勇利の方を見つめる。勇利は下唇を噛む。

「誰かとキス、したかい？」

 

勇利は唾を飲む。

「……ううん……」

 

ヴィクトルも音を立てて唾を飲み込む。

「……俺が、今、キスしてもいいかな？……それか、後で、せめて口の中がバターナッツ・スクワッシュの味がしない時だったらいい？」

 

勇利は笑うけれど、肺の奥で息が詰まる。

 

「……うん、したいよ」

勇利は囁くような声で呟く。声が喉の奥で枯れている。

「たくさん考えたんだ。あの時ヴィクトルとキスをしていたら、その後他の相手と付き合わないといけないから、どれだけ悲しく思っただろうかって。比べものになんて、ならないのに。でも、あの時キスをしなかったから、すごく悲しかったってことも、ずっと考えてた。僕は馬鹿みたいに頭の中が小さなどうでもいい不安でいっぱいだから」

 

ヴィクトルは座る距離を詰める。もう片方の手が勇利の頬を包む。

 

「じゃあ、どうして今、キスできない？」

ヴィクトルは困惑したように聞こえる声を出す。傷ついたような。勇利の胸に小さな棘が刺さったように、痛む。

 

勇利の視線がテーブルの上に置いてあるコーチの方に向かう。画面は真っ黒だけれど、そのうち関係の期限を表示するためにタップするよう指示が出るのだ。

 

また10時間だったらどうしよう。

 

もっと短いかもしれない。

 

これがヴィクトルに会える最後かもしれない。

 

自分もギオルギーみたいに、愛する人がその人の真実の相手と一緒に、壁の向こうへ逃げていくのを見守らなければいけなくなったら？そして二度とその人に会えなかったとしたら？

 

勇利はヴィクトルの腕の中で震えている。目の端に濡れたものが溜まり始める。

 

「できない」

勇利は囁くように言う。

「あなたにそんなこと……させられない。僕は――」

静かに食器が触れあう音が響いて、勇利の言葉が遮られる。ウェイターがデザートを運んで来る。二切れのチョコレートケーキ。彼らは二人をとがめるように見つめる。他の客も二人を同じ視線で見つめている。

 

勇利は口を閉じる。唇が歪んで、醜いしかめ面になる。

 

二人の間に沈黙が降りる。勇利はヴィクトルの手をどかし、目の端を手で拭う。鼻を啜るけれど、涙は見せない。もう既に見世物になってしまっているのだ。これ以上状況を悪化させたくない。

 

コーチの方を眺めながら、勇利はぎこちなく笑う。

「もうディナーを台無しにしちゃったね。期限を確認してもいないのに」

ヴィクトルの無表情に向かってそう言うと、勇利はデバイスに手を伸ばす。

 

手が勇利の手首を握る。

「待って」

ヴィクトルは言う。懇願するように。

 

ヴィクトルの手の中で、勇利は身体を強ばらせるけれど、動きを止める。ヴィクトルは唇を舐めて、自分のコーチを見下ろす。

「見なくても……いいんだよね」

切羽詰まった声で言う。

「ねえコーチ、見なきゃいけない訳じゃ、ないんだよね？」

 

「しなければならないことはありません」

意図的な曖昧さで、コーチは答える。

 

「追放処分の一文が出てこなかったから、期限を見ないのはルール違反じゃないってことだね」

ヴィクトルは推測から結論づける。勇利の頬を両手で包む。優しく、まるで勇利が壊れてしまわないか怖れるように。

「俺たちは見なくていい。知らなくていい。俺は知りたくない。いつ終わるかを考えながら、関係を続けたくない。もうそんなの、二回もやってきたんだ」

 

勇利はテーブルの上のコーチを見る。

「でも――」

 

「お願いだ、勇利」

ヴィクトルの声が震えているのは、何だか不思議だ。

「知りたくないんだ。俺たち、知らないままでいられないかな。ただ、こうやって……二人で、流れに任せていけないかな？」

ヴィクトルは微笑む。半分は切ない笑顔。

「後での驚きに、とっておこうよ」

 

勇利は鼻を啜る。手に握ったナプキンにぎゅっと皺が寄る。力が入った関節が白くなる。

 

「僕は、後で驚くのは好きじゃない」

勇利はそう認める。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の眉にキスをする。

 

「お願いだ」

声が囁く。

「見ないでくれ。約束して」

 

レストランの客の視線が二人に注がれている。世界中が二人を見ている。

 

勇利は下唇を噛んで、ヴィクトルが触れている頬の力を抜く。

 

勇利は一つ頷いて、コーチをジャケットのポケットに入れる。

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

車はもっとゆっくり進んでいるように感じる。静かな安堵感。勇利はヴィクトルの脇に丸くなり、頭を首の付け根に預けている。夜空の星は眩しく輝いていて、広大な時間と空間に小さな点のように散らばっている。遠くに、ハブを囲む壁が、木々に影を落としている。

 

「あそこに何かあるのかな」

勇利は尋ねる。

「これにも……何か意味はあるのかな」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の手をぎゅっと握る。それが答えになる。とりあえず、勇利の質問は終わる。

 

二人が到着したコテージは、前に二人が使ったものと同じだった。中に入ると同じ温かさ、鮮やかな黄色い壁、同じビートルズの音楽。勇利はまるで家に帰ってきたような気分になる。

 

「今回は食べ物があるといいんだけど」

ヴィクトルは唸りながら、勇利をキッチンへと導いて、キャビネットの中を確認する。中はパンや色々な箱や、缶詰や瓶でいっぱいだ。だいたいいつも、この期限までの間二人分を食べさせるには充分な食料が入っていることを勇利は知っている。だから、今回は一時間じゃない。食べ物が多すぎる。

 

2日？3日？1ヶ月？1年？

 

「考えてるでしょ、勇利」

ヴィクトルが問い詰める。勇利はその場で跳び上がって、ばつが悪そうに視線を床へ向ける。

 

二人はしばらくキッチンに立ち尽くす。じきにヴィクトルが溜息をついて、尻ポケットの中のコーチに手を伸ばす。

「これじゃやっていけないから」

ヴィクトルはそう言いながら、コーチを取り出す。

 

握っていた勇利の手を離して、キャビネットの一番上の段を空ける。そして手の中の自分のデバイスを中に放り投げる。奥の壁にぶつかって跳ね返る音が大きく響く。

 

ヴィクトルは満足げににっこりと微笑んで、そして勇利の方に微笑みかける。

「見えなければ、気にならない」

自分の頭をつついて、まるで秘密の暗号でも解読したかのように説明する。

 

勇利は自分の尻ポケットに入ったコーチの重さをずっしり感じる。耳が肩につきそうなほど肩が丸まる。

 

「同意手続きは？」

 

「口頭で出来るだろう？」

ヴィクトルはそう言って、自分の方を手で示す。

「勝生勇利。俺、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフと、セックスすることに同意しますか？」

 

勇利は睫毛越しにヴィクトルを見つめる。顔は真っ赤になっている。

 

「い、言っとくけど初めて会った時からずっとそうしたいって思ってたから！」

勇利は口走る。ヴィクトルは瞬きをして、喉の奥を鳴らして笑う。

 

「俺もだよ。俺たちの関係が終わってから、次の相手との時に、何度か君がセクシーな夢に出てきて、一人でしたよ」

ヴィクトルが恥ずかしげもなく告げ、勇利は炎のように真っ赤になる。

 

勇利はコーチを取り出す。真っ黒な画面のガラスに映る自分の姿を見つめる。そして一つ小さく息をつくと、何か考えてしまう前にヴィクトルの手の中に押しつける。

 

ヴィクトルは素早く勇利のデバイスを、自分のコーチを投げ入れたキャビネットに投げ、大きな音を立てて戸を閉める。

 

沈黙。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の方を向く。さっきよりもリラックスした微笑み。

「見えなければ――」

言って、勇利を指さす。

 

勇利は緊張を、唾を飲み込んで追いやろうとする。喉に詰まらなかったのが救いか。

「気にならない」

そう続けると、ヴィクトルががっしり、ぎゅっと抱きしめてくる。

 

二人はチョコレートを食べて、音楽を聴く。けれど勇利の頭の中は三つのことでいっぱいだった。二人の交際期限のこと。暖炉の火が照らし出しているヴィクトルの横顔。そしてもうすぐ、今これから二人がしようとしていることについて。

 

ヴィクトルとセックスするんだ。

 

ヴィクトルのディックが見られるんだ。

 

ヴィクトルの手が勇利の太腿を優しく握ってくる。瞳は眠気と何か違うもので、ぼんやりしている。勇利の耳の後ろに唇が寄せられる。さっきまで、勇利のために、勇利だけの音楽を歌っていた唇が、静かに呟く。

「そろそろ、する？」

 

勇利の舌が唇を舐める。ヴィクトルの瞳がそれを追う。欲情に煌めく瞳。

 

勇利は頷いて、ヴィクトルに手を引かれるに任せてベッドルームへ向かう。雲の上を歩いているかのように、ふわふわした足取り。

 

引き出しは前と同じように必要なものが揃っている。味付きと味なしのコンドーム、ベースの種類が色々なローション、緊急避妊ピル。奥にはエネマグラにオーラルプレイ用のコンドーム、ラテックスのグローブにウェットタオルまで用意されている。

 

「こういうの、使ったことある？」

勇利は棚の奥のものをガサガサと出したりしまったりしながら尋ねる。

 

「ローションとコンドームだけかな……勇利は？」

ヴィクトルは勇利の真後ろに立っている。腰の向きがさりげなく勇利の尻に押しつけられている。

 

勇利はコンドームの箱に印刷してある注意書きを読む。

「えっと、僕とクリス……っと、あの、披露パーティの時にいた人だけど……彼とはこの味付きのやつを試してみたよ」

 

「良かった？」

ヴィクトルは耳にキスをして、首筋にもキスをする。勇利はその感覚に震える。

 

「な、なんか薬みたいな味がした。でもチェリーのやつは、チェリー味のリップクリームみたいだったから、それはまあ良かったかな」

勇利はそう説明して、コンドームの箱を引き出しに放り投げて戻し、代わりに腕をヴィクトルの首に回す。

「聞きたいことがあるんだ。僕が出てきた夢、ヴィクトルはどんなことしたの」

 

ヴィクトルは額を勇利のそれに押しつけ、腕は勇利の腰を抱いている。

「勇利に触ったよ。触れたいと思った全てのやり方で、形で、君に触れた。あの時はしなかったけど」

その声には後悔の響きがあったけれど、希望と喜びも含まれていて、小さな微笑みが唇に浮かんでいる。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの指が優しく肌に触れていくのを感じる。太腿に、腰に、優しく跡を残していく。

 

「どんな風に、触ったの」

勇利は呟く。瞳孔が開いて、睫毛が黒く濡れる。

「全部、教えて」

 

「……いいよ……じゃあ、裸になって」

 

一瞬の間。ヴィクトルの肩で、勇利が鼻から吹き出して笑い始める。

「前の相手には上手くいったんだけどなあ」

文句を言うヴィクトルの首筋に、勇利は笑顔を押しつける。唇が脈に触れる。

 

「王様命令、って言ってないからダメ」

勇利が叱るような言葉でからかうと、ヴィクトルは勇利の腹のところを掴まえてぎゅっと握って床から抱き上げ、マットレスの上に悪戯っぽく放り投げる。

 

笑い続ける勇利の身体がマットレスの上で弾む。両手両脚を広げて、ヴィクトルがよじ登って馬乗りになるのを迎える。ヴィクトルの両手は勇利のスラックスの前にあてがわれ、器用にボタンを外しながらジッパーを下ろす。

 

「王様命令、裸になれ！」

ヴィクトルは歯を見せながらにやりと笑いながら宣言して、勇利のスラックスを勢いよく膝まで下ろす。勇利は腰を上げて脱ぎやすくすると、靴下だけを履いたままの足でヴィクトルの股間をいじる。

 

「次はヴィクトルだよ」

軽快に告げると、踵の下でヴィクトルのペニスが僅かに反応するのが分かる。

 

ヴィクトルは喉の奥で笑いながら、勇利の足首を掴まえると、片手の指で力をこめて撫でながら、もう片方の手で自分のスラックスのボタンを外す。下着と共に引き下ろすと、その姿に勇利の口がぽかんと開く。

 

「そんなに見たかった？」

ヴィクトルがからかう。手で自身を掴み、竿を握り込むようにして、息を漏らす。勇利の足を近づけながら、ヴィクトルは先端を勇利のつま先にこすりつけ、足の裏から踵へと降りていく。

 

ヴィクトルは目を細めて瞬きをしながら、呟く。

「靴下履いたままだと変な感じだ」

 

「僕は両手と口が自由なのに、あなたが僕の足を使ってるのもだいぶ変だとおもうけど」

勇利は笑顔で応酬する。ヴィクトルの手の中から足をひっこめると、四つん這いになってヴィクトルの方へ向き直る。熱が骨の髄へと、脚の間へと深く染みていって、自分の綿の下着にはすでに濡れた跡が見えている。

 

ヴィクトルが自身を触る姿に勇利は唇を舐め、長い睫毛の奥からヴィクトルを見上げる。

 

「僕がしてもいい？」

小さな声で尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルは唾を飲み込む。頷く。

 

勇利は唇を開いて、口の中にヴィクトルがペニスを挿入してくるに任せる。重みを舌の上に感じる。クリスより太くて固い。JJよりも。断然、ギオルギーよりも。ヴィクトルの腰がビクリと動いた瞬間、息が詰まりそうになって声が上がる。

 

手探りでヴィクトルの手を見つけ、指を絡める。あの安心できる温かさが胸に沸き上がってきて、ドクドク鼓動を打つ心臓の天辺まで満たす。もう片方の手で、勇利はヴィクトルの反対の手を自分の頭の後ろに導いて、ヴィクトルが自分の髪をしっかり掴むのを待ってから、ヴィクトルの腰骨を掴む。

 

過去の相手とのセックスでは、勇利はそこそこ及第点なフェラチオをしてきた。激しさも、悪戯っぽい軽口もない。ただ機械的に頭を上下させるだけ。合間に呼吸をしながら。

 

今は違う。

 

唾が口の端に溜まり始める。ヴィクトルの手が自分の頭を穏やかに上下させるのに任せながら、勇利は涎を垂らしながらヴィクトルのペニスを舐めて吸う。内へ外へ、何度も繰り返す。今の自分がどんな状態か、一瞬我に返って考えると恥ずかしくなる。舌の上に溜まった濡れた唾液。喉から漏れる喘ぎが、奥まで突いてくるペニスに詰まる音。全身が熱でざわざわする。自分のそれも、触ってもらいたくてうずうずしている。

 

こんな風に感じるのは初めてで、恥ずかしい。こんな風に欲しがりで、生々しくて、誰かの味を渇望して、満たされるのを待っている。頭の一部は、すべてを味わい尽くしたいと求めている。舌に感じるヴィクトルの味を。口に感じるペニスの重さを、奥へと含んでいく顎の痛みを。ヴィクトルがどんなふうに触れているか。指がどんな風に勇利の汗で濡れた髪を、耳の後ろで絡めているか。鼻から眼鏡がずれそうになると、優しく元に戻してくれるその仕草。ヴィクトルがまるで、勇利を花びらみたいにするように優しい手つきで、心を込めて触れてくるか。優しい手が撫でる度に、少しずつ花咲いていく、新しい蕾。

 

ヴィクトルの全てが欲しい。ヴィクトルの身体が、熱が、深く息の混じった声が、その全てが欲しい。全部欲しくて、自分だけのものにしてしまいたい。ヴィクトルの目が今、自分を見るように、ずっと自分のことを見て欲しい。笑って欲しい。触れて欲しい。

 

ヴィクトルの時間が欲しい。

 

ヴィクトルの時間の、全てが欲しい。

 

欲しくて、欲しくて、欲しくてたまらない。

 

ヴィクトルの小指が勇利の耳に巻き付いて、勇利を握る手の力が強くなる。勇利は見上げる。頭が少しぼんやりする。ヴィクトルの目はぎゅっと閉じられている。限りない快楽の表情が唇に浮かんでいる。

 

勇利は一瞬口からペニスが滑り出るのに任せる。勇利の下唇から、濡れて輝くはちきれそうな先端まで、唾液が長く糸を引いている。

「どうかした？」

少しかれた声で、勇利は尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルは頭を振って「いいや」と返事をする。目はまだ瞑ったままだ。

「ただ……勇利のことを見た瞬間にイきそうなんだ。君は信じられないくらいエロすぎる」

ヴィクトルは震えながら吐き出すように答える。勇利の髪を握る手に力がこもる。

「ちゃんと持たせたいんだ。すぐ終わらせたくない。俺は――」

勇利が片手でヴィクトルのペニスを根元から包むと、ヴィクトルの喉の奥から息が漏れる。

 

「きて」

先端の割れ目に唇を寄せて勇利は呟く。舌の平らな部分を先端にこすりつける。

「僕を見て」

勇利は竿に沿って唇を先端から下っていく。陰嚢までたどり着くと、皮膚を直接唇で柔らかく噛み、舐め上げる。

「僕から目を離さないで」

 

今度はもっとゆっくりとペニスを口に含んでいきながら、片手をヴィクトルの腰から自分のペニスに持って行き、下着の中で苦しそうにしているそれに空間を作る。

 

ヴィクトルの睫毛が大きく瞬いて開く。喉を詰まらせたように喘ぐ。勇利の姿がヴィクトルの濡れた瞳孔に反射している。勇利がその中で溺れている。

 

ヴィクトルは叫びと共に絶頂に達する。必死に甲高い音を何度も漏らしながら、白い液体が勇利の顎の下、頬の線に、眼鏡のレンズに飛び散っていく。手が勇利をぎゅっと握りしめながら、上り詰めたオルガスムに身体がビクビクと痙攣する。震えが収まると、身体の重みで膝が僅かにがくりと力が抜ける。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの腰を支えながら、ゆっくりとベッドに下ろしていく。勇利の手の中で、ヴィクトルはされるがままになる。柔らかな熱。

 

眼鏡を外してナイトスタンドに置くと、勇利は引き出しをガサゴソと探ってウェットタオルを取り出して顔を拭く。隣から伸びてきた手がブリーフの前側を覆って、ビクリと勇利は動きを止める。解放の予感にペニスが震える。

 

ヴィクトルはゆっくりと手を動かす。オルガスムから降りてきた気怠さで、温かい手をブリーフの下に滑らせ、しっかりと握り混む。

 

「まだ全部伝えてないよ」

ヴィクトルは囁く。額同士を合わせながら。

「全然話せてないよ……俺が勇利にどんなことをしたいか。どんな風にしたいか」

 

ヴィクトルの唇は勇利の唇の上に直接熱い息を吐く。まだ精液でべたつく、腫れぼったい勇利の唇。

「俺が勇利をどんな風に触って、舐めて。どんな風に勇利に抱かれたいか、どんな風に勇利を抱きたいか」

かすれた声が響く。手はずっと勇利自身を撫でていて、扱くスピードが上がっていく。勇利の背筋が反って、触れる感覚に身が捩れる。

 

反対の手で、ヴィクトルは勇利のシャツのボタンを外し、手を滑り込ませて固くなった乳首の先端を指先で擦る。

「ここにキスをしたり」

言いながら勇利の喉の下のくぼみにキスをして、元気に赤く膨らんだ乳首を口に含んで、舌で弄ぶ。

「キスしたり」

胸骨に唇を寄せる。

「キスしたり」

鎖骨に唇を寄せる。

「勇利のすべてにキスする。中にゆっくりと入っていきながら。奥深くまで入ってからじゃないと止めない。勇利が俺をぎゅっと締め付けるのを感じるまでは」

 

勇利はシーツを握りしめ、激しく呼吸を繰り返す。唇が大きく開いて、「あ、ああ、ああ」の形になる。ヴィクトルの自由な片手が勇利の右手を見つけて、さっきみたいに指先を絡める。

 

「勇利の中に挿入りたい。勇利にも俺に挿入れてほしい。君の全てを感じたいよ、勇利―― 」

ヴィクトルの瞼が再び瞬く。勇利のつま先はどんどん突っ張って、指がぎゅっと丸まっていく。身体がどんどん燃えるように熱く、眩しくなっていてって、爆発して全てを焼き尽くす炎になる寸前のロケットみたいに高く高く上っていく。

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは息を吐くように言う。勇利の唇のちょうど真上で、呪文のようにその名前を繰り返す。開いた勇利の口からは、鋭く細い息が繰り返しヒュッ、ヒュッと漏れる。

「勇利、勇利、勇利！」

 

目の前が真っ白になる。星が見える。光が見える。一瞬が引き延ばされた無限が見える。ヴィクトルの腕の檻の中で、全身に激しい衝撃が襲われるのに十分な時間。ヴィクトルの動き続ける手の中に、精をぶちまけるのに充分な時間。涙が目の端で燃えるようで、ヴィクトルがそれをキスで舐め取る。ヴィクトルは手をシーツで拭くと、勇利の頭の後ろに添えて支える。

 

二人はそうして余韻に浸る。お互いの温かさの中に。お互いの精液と汗でべたつく身体で。勇利の腹の奥底が、もっと求めて疼くのを感じながら。

 

これが永遠に続けば良いのに。

 

これが無限に続けば良いのに。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


最初の夜に続く3日間、二人がしたことはセックスだけだった。3日目の半分を勇利は下着なしで過ごすくらいに。ヴィクトルのシャツだけを羽織ってコテージの中を歩き回る。

 

「動物みたいな気分だ」

ヴィクトルは笑いながら言う。二人が収まるには小さすぎるソファのアームレストの上に屈みながら。勇利はヴィクトルの後ろにぴったりと手足を広げて、顔をヴィクトルの肩の窪みに埋めている。後ろからヴィクトルを犯しながら、気怠く腰を動かして抜き差しを繰り返す。眼鏡はどこか床に落ちているんだろう。それかソファの上か。あるいは、エナジーバーの包み紙と空っぽになった水のペットボトルを片付け忘れている、キッチンのカウンターの上か。

 

「もう、イク」

ヴィクトルは息を詰まらせる。勇利にはもうヴィクトルが内側から勇利のペニスを締め付けているのが分かっていたけれど。ヴィクトルの手が後ろに伸びて、勇利の手を握る。指を絡める。勇利はより挿入を激しく強くする。自分も限界が近づいてくるうねりを身体の奥に感じながら、震えが始まる。

 

ヴィクトルはよくこうするな、と勇利は思う。どちらかがイキそうになると手を伸ばして、オルガスムが襲うと同時にぎゅっと握りしめる。

 

「イク、イク、い―― 」

勇利はヴィクトルの耳の後ろにキスをする。ヴィクトルの口から言葉が出なくなって、喘ぎに変わる。ヴィクトルは勇利の手の中に射精する。ソファの生地の上に少し斑模様が出来る。勇利もフローリングの床に踵を踏みしめるように、ヴィクトルの肩甲骨の間に呻きを漏らしながら、コンドームの中に激しい勢いで射精する。

 

勇利は少しよろめきながらヴィクトルの中から抜け出る。両腕をヴィクトルの腹に巻き付ける。二人とも力が抜けて、ソファの上に倒れ込む。ソファは二人を支えるのに小さすぎて、次の瞬間二人とも床に転げ落ちる。

 

ヴィクトルは唸る。

「よし、5分休憩」

息をつきながらそう言って、汗でべたつく前髪を拭う。勇利は笑ってヴィクトルの胸にキスをする。首へ、顎の先へと上がっていって……

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

できない。

 

まだヴィクトルの唇には、キスできない。

 

躊躇いはほんの僅かだった。ヴィクトルはすぐに小さくうーんと唸りながら起き上がり、勇利を起こして、背中をさする。

 

「お風呂に入った方がいい気がする」

ヴィクトルは大きく溜息をついてから、勇利の首に鼻を寄せて匂いを嗅ぐ。

「勇利も入った方がいいんじゃない？」

 

勇利はヴィクトルの胸を小突く。あまりにも不調和な二つの思考の切り替えに、ぎこちない笑いが喉から漏れる。ヴィクトルは勇利の肌に微笑みの形の軽いキスを落とす。

 

「一緒に入ってくれるかい？」

 

「いつもそうしてるでしょ」

勇利はそう指摘して、おっと、とよろめくヴィクトルの手を握って立ち上がらせる。二人はお互いに腕を回して、ヴィクトルは手を下に伸ばして勇利のコンドームをめくるように外して、結んでからキッチンの入り口にあるゴミ箱に投げ捨てる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の額にキスをする。

「お風呂、準備しておくね」

あくびをしながらそう言うと、少しだけ足を引きずらせながら、長い廊下を歩いて行く。

 

勇利は自分のシャツを見つけて、羽織り直す。指で唇に触れながら、足の指がぎゅっと握りしめられる。注意深くキッチンの中の、コーチが隠れているキャビネットのある方向を覗き込む。画面には触れていないけれど、自分たちの残りの日数をカウントダウンしているに違いない。

 

もう3日経った。

 

何日間、続けていられるのだろうか。

 

「ゆうり～～～、一人じゃ寂しいよ～～～」

ヴィクトルの声がベッドルームの方から響く。背後には流れる水の音も聞こえる。いつものように、思考が蜘蛛の巣のように勇利を捕らえてしまう前に、勇利はハッと現実に戻る。そしてヴィクトルに大きな声で返事をする。

「今行く！」

 

重い足取りで勇利はバスルームへ向かう。考えちゃだめだ。考えるな。失うことを考えるな。今あるものについて考えるべきなんだ。考えるな。考えるな。 **考えるな。**

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


1週間が過ぎる。

 

2週間。

 

3週間。

 

1ヶ月。

 

少しずつ炭酸水の泡が抜けていくように、セックスは甘やかな温かさに変わっていく。前の関係とは違って、勝手に火が付いたり、消えたりするような感じではない。時々、勇利はシーツの下のヴィクトルのペニスを撫でながらヴィクトルを起こす。勇利の手の中で固くなってくると、コンドームをするりと装着する。指で自分を解すと、そのまま馬乗りになって中に挿入れていく。ヴィクトルは勇利の身体中を撫でながら、下から自分のペニスで勇利を犯しながら、朝日が差し込む中でヴィクトルを貪る勇利がどれだけ美しいか、まだ眠たげな声で囁く。

 

二人は一緒に絶頂に達して、一緒にシャワーを浴びて、一緒に朝食を食べて、その後の時間は二人だけのものだ。コーチなしに、二人はコテージを離れ、周りの森の中を散策する。木々の間を探検しながら、遠くへ行けるところまで、手を繋いで、お互いの存在を楽しみながら。

 

二人は湖に流れ込んでいく川の、乾いた土手を発見する。ヴィクトルは石を水面に跳ねさせる水切りのやり方を勇利に見せる。湖の向こう側には壁があって、その向こうが見えない。

 

「きっと全部がシステムなんだ。俺たちがこうしてここにいて、色んな相手との付き合いを繰り返していくのが」

ある日、湖のほとりに座りながら、ヴィクトルは水切りをする勇利に伝える。石は一回で沈む。

 

「だから『システム』って呼ばれてるんじゃないの？」

勇利は肩をすくめながら言う。そして、ヴィクトルが勇利の腰を掴んで地面に引っ張り下ろそうとすると勇利は笑う。少しだけ取っ組み合いみたいになって、草の上をごろごろと転がる。ヴィクトルが勇利を抑えこんで、二人とも隣り合って寝転がって、足首が絡まっている。

 

「だから、これがこういうシステム、こういうやり方なんだってこと。例えば、そうだな、みんなこうやって誰かと付き合い始めるだろう？で、沢山の人との交際を経験することは、最終的に役に立つ、って教えられる。理想の相手を見つけるために」

 

勇利は相づちを打つ。手が届くところに、タンポポの花が咲いている。一つつまんでヴィクトルの耳の後ろに差す。とても綺麗だ。

 

「例えば、これが全部俺たちの忍耐を試してるだけだとしたら？」

勇利の片方の腰骨の上に、親指で円を描きながらヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「もしかしたらこれ全部、トンチキな忍耐ゲームかもしれない。相手がころころ変わって、最後にシステムが適当な誰かを連れてきて、『理想の相手』です、ってなるまで、どれだけ俺たちが我慢できるか試してるのかも。それでその相手と一緒になる訳だけど、それが運命の相手だとかそういうのも全部嘘かもしれないよ？」

 

「だったら僕は血祭り乱交の方がいいかな」

勇利は呟く。ヴィクトルはくすくす笑う。

「でもさ、それじゃあコーチは？あれは何のためにあるの？」

もう一つタンポポの花をヴィクトルの耳の後ろにつけながら、勇利は尋ねる。

 

「そうだね。俺の説は、多分監視カメラが俺たちを見てる。今までに、あのハブにいた黒服の男達が、俺たちを見張ってたように」

ヴィクトルは陰謀を企むような顔で言う。

「それにもしかしたら、これは何かの実験かもしれない。俺たちはこの……こういう理想の相手を探す世界に参加してることになってるけど、全部あっちが研究データに合うように最初から細工してたりするのかもしれない。それに…もしかしたら俺は本当の俺じゃないかもしれないし、勇利は本当の勇利じゃないかもしれない。全部現実じゃないのかもしれない。本当はもしかしたらすごくやばいことになってるのかもしれない」

 

勇利は親指でヴィクトルの頬骨の上を撫でる。静かな風にタンポポが幽かに震える。ヴィクトルの髪と一緒に。

 

「僕は現実味がない？」

勇利は、なんとか聞こえるくらいの声で尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルは答える前に注意深く勇利を見つめ、勇利の手を掴んで手首の脈の上にキスをする。

 

「勇利は現実だって感じるよ」

ヴィクトルは唇を勇利の肌に寄せたまま答える。

「俺たちは現実だ」

 

その声の抑揚は、何か別のことを考えている。何か、勇利の手を握る力が強くなって、激しく絶対に手放そうとしない、必死にできる限り掴まっていようとさせるような、何か。ヴィクトルの瞳の中に、何か見せようとしないものがある。激しく瞬きを繰り返して、それを追い払おうとする。けれど勇利には二人を覆う青空と同じくらいハッキリと見えた。痛いほど、よく知ってる感情。

 

ヴィクトルは怖いんだ。

 

勇利はコーチについて、無限について考える。無限がどれだけ長いか、ここにいる間、全てのところにそれが見えるか。どこまでも高く続く壁が伸びていく先の空に、雲に、星々に。ずっとそこにあるのが、勇利には見える。ヴィクトルの瞳の中にも。ヴィクトルが勇利と共有したい無限。ヴィクトルと同じくらい、勇利も激しく求めているけれど、怖くて口にできていないこと。

 

ヴィクトルにキスをしてしまえば、無限は永遠になくなってしまう。

 

どれだけ自分がヴィクトルを求めているか、どれだけヴィクトルを愛したいと欲しているか、それを認めてしまった瞬間、ヴィクトルなしでは無限に耐えられなくなってしまう。そう自覚している。

 

『モン・シェール、このシステムは、きみを弄ぶんだろうね』

クリスの言葉が勇利の頭にこだまする。勇利は腕を回してヴィクトルを近くに抱きしめる。たとえ借り物の時間の中でだけでも、お互いの中の無限を、お互いに近づけようとでもするかのように。

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


2ヶ月が過ぎる。

 

3ヶ月が過ぎる。

 

4ヶ月。

 

5ヶ月。

 

6ヶ月。

 

二人は散歩に出かける。ピクニックに出かける。借り物の格子縞のブランケットの上でセックスをして、その余韻の中で星空を見上げる。ヴィクトルは毎晩寝る前に勇利の頬におやすみのキスをする。そして二人は朝が来て目が覚めるまで、お互いの腕の中で眠る。

 

認めてしまうのが、どんどん難しくなっていく。だんだん怖くなってくる。

 

キッチンに入る度に、勇利はキャビネットを見つめる。水のボトルを取りに行くだけでも、冷蔵庫の前で5分くらい突っ立っている。いつコーチが飛び出してきて二人の時間切れをアナウンスするかもしれないと、見張るように。このまま無視し続けることはできない。そうすればここから追放される。そしたらどうなる？空っぽの空間に追い出されて、いつかは事切れてしまうだろうけど、少なくともそうすれば一緒にいられる？

 

ヴィクトルの方が緊張を隠すのが上手い。それか、ついにシステムなんてもうどうでもいいと思えるようになったのかもしれない。勇利にハート形の笑顔を見せて、毎朝ベッドの中でぴったりと背中と胸をくっつけあって丸くなる時、ぎゅっと側に抱きしめる。一つ一つの愛撫はいつも少しだけ長引いて、勇利がペニスをヴィクトルの熱の中に押し込む時も、いつもぎゅっと近くに抱き寄せる。勇利の唇以外の全ての箇所にヴィクトルはキスを落とす。ヴィクトルの唇が触れられるところすべて。勇利の身体を探検して、愛する。毎日、毎時間、毎分、毎秒。すべての瞬間。

 

勇利は怖くなる。眠りながら震えるほどに。ヴィクトルの温かい心臓を、背中に感じながら。

 

7ヶ月が過ぎる。

 

8ヶ月。

 

9ヶ月。

 

10ヶ月。

 

二人はまた別の披露パーティに招待される。今度は男女がシステムの素晴らしい導きのおかげで一つになれた姿を眺める。コーチを手に握りしめていないのは勇利たち二人だけだ。

 

あとどのくらい？

 

あとどのくらい、これを続けられるんだろう？

 

目が覚めたら、時間切れって告げられるんだろうか？眠っている時に時間が来てしまうのか？いつ終わってしまうんだろう？あとどのくらい？あとどのくらいなんだ？

 

「勇利？」

 

思わず勇利は飛び跳ねる。夕飯のために野菜を刻んでいたナイフで、手を切りそうになる。コンロの上で沸騰しつつあるお湯を張った鍋のために、ジャガイモの皮剥きを隣でしているヴィクトルの方に向き直る。

 

ヴィクトルは微笑む。

「大丈夫かい？副料理長さん」

笑いながら尋ねるけれど、心配がすぐに声に満ちる。

 

勇利は頷く。

「あ、う、うん。大丈夫」

刻んだ野菜をまとめて鍋に入れながら答える。ぱしゃりとお湯が跳ねる。勇利は木製の大きなスプーンを掴んで、意味もなく混ぜ始める。

 

一瞬の沈黙の後、ヴィクトルがふむ、と声を上げる。

「音楽を掛けようか」

そう提案すると、じゃがいもをまな板の上に戻す。

「すぐ戻るよ」

 

ヴィクトルがキッチンから出て行く。勇利の目はすぐにキャビネットを向く。心臓が狂ったように鳴っている。

 

考えるのを止められない。

 

知りたい。

 

僕は知らないと。知らないと。知りたい。知らなくちゃ。知らなくちゃ知らなくちゃ――

 

天井のスピーカーから、音楽が耳に流れ込んでくる。少しハッとして、勇利は自分がキャビネットの方に近づいていたことに気づく。手が上の方に伸ばされていて、ドアを開けるために取っ手を掴もうとしている。

 

「うん、こっちの方がいいね！」

次の瞬間ヴィクトルの声が響いて、勇利は思わず冷蔵庫に向かいドアを開けて頭を突っ込む。ヴィクトルの足音が近づいてくるのが聞こえる。冷蔵庫のドアがもう少し大きく開いて、ヴィクトルも頭を突っ込んでくる。

「何探してるの？」

 

「あ、うん、えーと…シチューにもう少しにんじんを入れた方がいいかなって」

勇利は嘘をつく。声が揺れたことに気づかれませんように。

 

ヴィクトルは頷く。手が勇利の腰の窪みに触れて、そのまま降りて軽く尻をぎゅっと握る。

 

「大丈夫だよ。まだ肉やタマネギも切ってないだろう？」

肩をすくめてヴィクトルは言って、まっすぐ立ち上がる。勇利の手を取って冷蔵庫から離れると、側へ抱き寄せて、インストゥルメンタルの音楽に合わせて、ゆらりとステップを踏み始める。勇利も一緒にステップを踏む。ビートは外れて躊躇いがちに。けれど、すぐにステップを合わせ、ただヴィクトルのリードに任せながら。

 

「この曲は何？」

勇利は尋ねる。ヴィクトルの腕が腰に回っていて、ぴったりと温かい身体がくっつく。

 

「Let’s Go Away for Awhile(しばらくどこかへ行こう)」ヴィクトルは勇利の髪の天辺に唇を寄せて言う。

「ビーチボーイズ。アルバム、『ペットサウンズ』から。1966年」

 

勇利はヴィクトルのシャツの衿の中で微笑む。

「いい年だったんだろうね」

呟くと、ヴィクトルも同意する音を立てる。

 

キッチンで、二人は静かにステップを踏みながらゆらゆらと踊る。お互いに腕を回して、顔をお互いに埋めながら。ヴィクトルの心臓が自分の心臓とぴったりくっついて、鼓動を立てている。ヴィクトルの呼吸が聞こえる。髪の後ろに軽く掴まろうと、指で首筋をなぞると、血管が脈打つのを感じる。

 

「……いい響きだよね」

ヴィクトルは突然口を開く。静かな声。

 

「……うん、僕は好きだな」

勇利も囁き返す。

 

「いや、そっちじゃなくて……『しばらくどこかへ行こう』の方。そう……できたらいいのに。俺たちが、そうできたらいいのにな。持ち物全て鞄に詰めて、出かけるんだ。どこへかも、俺たちがそこへ着いて何をするのかも分からないけど、ただ、どこかへ行きたいんだ。勇利と一緒に、勇利のすぐ側で」

ヴィクトルは説明する。唇を舐める。

 

勇利に回るヴィクトルの手の力が強くなる。ステップがゆっくりになる。勇利の心臓がドクドクと鳴り始める。

……ダメだ。

勇利は頭の中で叫ぶ。

……お願い、やめて。

 

「これが終わってほしくないよ」

ヴィクトルは続ける。

「これの全てが終わって欲しくない。一緒に料理したり、散歩したり、水切りしたり、星を見たり。勇利が欲しいよ。勇利だけが欲しいよ」

 

勇利はヴィクトルのシャツの前側をぎゅっと握りしめる。首の付け根に顔を押しつけてヴィクトルには勇利の唇が痛みに歪むのが見えない。

……お願い、やめて。言わないで。

 

音楽が盛り上がって、コンロの鍋が沸騰して泡を立てる。そして、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが告げる。

「愛してる」

 

勇利は千々に砕け散る。

 

身体が震えるのか、大粒の涙が頬を伝うのか、どちらが先か分からない。どちらにせよ両方が起きて、勇利には止め方が分からない。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の顔を包む。親指で涙を拭う。目はショックで見開かれている。

 

「ゆ――勇利！？な、何！？どうしたの？」

 

「なんで――」

嗚咽が漏れる。涙の流れが速くなる。

「なんで……なんでなんでなんでな――」

 

息が出来ない。前が見えない。言葉が出ない。

 

ヴィクトルが好きだ。

 

ヴィクトルが本当にめちゃくちゃ大好きだ。

 

勇利はヴィクトルを愛してる。ヴィクトルも勇利を愛してる。それなのに――

 

勇利は泣き続ける。しゃくり上げる。鼻を啜る。止めたいと願うけど、ヴィクトルはまるで勇利の顔をガラス細工みたいに大切そうに包み込んで、勇利はもっと泣く。

 

バッと身体を離して、勇利は踵で身体を反転させて、走り出す。転びそうになりながら、廊下を抜けてベッドルームを抜けてバスルームへ。ドアを閉めて、内側から閉まったドアに倒れ込む。子供みたいに膝を抱えてしゃがみこんで、顔を腕の中に埋めて、殴られたように吐き出す呼吸が続く。

 

どのくらい長い間そこに座っていたのか分からない。ヴィクトルがどのくらいの間勇利を一人にしてくれて、グズグズと一人で泣く時間をくれたのかも。けれど優しいノックの音が響く時には、身体の震えは止まっていた。

 

「勇利？」

心配そうな声がかかる。少し間が空いて、勇利は立ち上がってドアの鍵を開ける。

 

ちらりと鏡に映る自分の姿を眺める。頬は真っ赤で目の周りも赤く腫れぼったい。鼻はまだグズグズしていて鼻水が残っていて、ぎこちなく手の甲で拭ってから、ヴィクトルの方に向き直る。

 

どうしたらいいか分からない様子でヴィクトルは立っている。何を言ったらいいか、どう言えばいいか。無力な姿に、勇利の胸が痛む。

 

「その……夕食、一緒に食べるかい？」

ヴィクトルは躊躇いがちな微笑みで尋ねる。

 

勇利は視線を外して頷く。ヴィクトルの横をすり抜けるようにバスルームから出ようとると、肩に手が置かれて勇利の動きが止まる。

「勇利」

静かな声で言葉が紡がれる。

「俺の言ったことで傷けたのなら、ごめん。でも……でも、本当に、愛してるんだ」

 

勇利は身体を離す。

「どうして今そんなこと言うの」

かすれた声。

「どうしてそんな、これが、分かってるのに、僕たちは――」

 

「でも俺たちは現実だ」

勇利の後を追いかけて手が伸びて、側へ抱き寄せる。

「俺たちは現実だろう？これも……俺の勇利への気持ちも……それから、勇利の俺への気持ちも……」

 

ヴィクトルの方が見れない。顔を背ける。ヴィクトルの胸に手を当てる。

 

「無理だよ」

囁く。額はヴィクトルの肩に押しつけられて、手はヴィクトルのシャツを握りしめている。

「無理だ」

 

静寂。

 

今までで一番長い間、ヴィクトルは何も言わない。けれど手は勇利の肩を握っていて、まだ側に抱き寄せている。すぐにヴィクトルが自分の髪に顔を埋めるのを感じる。勇利の肩を握る手にぎゅっと力がこもる。

 

二人はそうやって抱き合って、抱きしめ合う。勇利がぼそぼそと小さな声で、ご飯を食べて寝る準備をしないと、と言い出すまで。ヴィクトルは勇利の腹の辺りをぎゅっと抱きしめて同意を示して、勇利の手を取って廊下を抜けて、夕食の準備が整ったキッチンへ向かう。

 

二人は沈黙の中で夕食を食べる。沈黙の中でシャワーを浴びる。寝る時間になると、勇利はヴィクトルとは反対側を向く。シーツの下で、胎児のように丸くなる。

 

ヴィクトルは電気を消す。

「おやすみ、勇利」

暗闇に呟くその声の中に、声に出されない『愛してる』が、ヴィクトルの声で聞こえる。

 

勇利に聞こえるのはそれだけだ。何度も何度も。大切なレコードに大きな引っ掻き傷ができたように。

 

愛してる。愛してる。愛してる。

 

でも、永遠に自分のものにはできないんだ。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

11ヶ月目に、勇利は期限を見てしまう。

 

朝起きるとヴィクトルがいない。パニックに襲われ、それが落ち着くと、朝ごはんが出来てるよ、少し歩いてくる、すぐ戻る、と書かれたメモを見つける。

 

一番下にサインされたヴィクトルの名前の上に、消された文がある。何だったかは、もう分かってる。

 

勇利がキッチンに行くとワッフルと目玉焼きが出来ている。勇利の好きな、黄身がとろとろな半熟の目玉焼き。それと、皿がしまってある棚の上のキャビネットも目に入る。からかうように、嘲るように、勇利を見つめるキャビネット。早くその質問に、不安に、パニックに終わりを告げてしまえ、と。

 

勇利は手を上げてキャビネットのドアを開く。爪先立ちになって、一番上の棚に手を伸ばす。手足を伸ばして、筋肉が緊張して、届こうともがく中で、良心が内側から勇利に告げる。やめろ。考えろ、冷静になれ、やめるんだ。勇利が約束を破ったと知ればヴィクトルは傷つく。ヴィクトルはショックを受ける。勇利への信頼も失うかもしれない。勇利がヴィクトルを信じなかったことに、悲しみにくれるかもしれない。

 

でも。

 

こんな風になんてずっといられない。

 

知らないと。

 

片脚を一番下の棚に載せて勇利はぐいっと上に手を伸ばし、手当たり次第、最初に触れたコーチを掴む。急いでキャビネットのドアを閉めて、胸の前でデバイスを握る。

 

「コーチ？」

舌に乗るその単語が何だか知らない言葉みたいに感じる。声が無力な声で響く。

 

ガラスの画面が光る。

「おはようございます、勇利」

まるで今日がいつもの朝かのように、何ヶ月もキャビネットの中にしまってあったとは思えないような声でコーチは言う。

 

また良心の声がする。コーチをキャビネットに戻せ、しまえ。

 

勇利は歯を食いしばる。

「し……知りたいんだ。彼がそうなのかどうか」

 

「質問が理解できません。『そう』を定義して下さい」

 

歯の奥で悪態をついて、後ろを振り向いてヴィクトルが帰ってこないかどうか注意深く見つめる。

「ヴィクトル。僕の理想の相手。知りたいんだ……僕たちがずっと一緒にいられるのか」

 

「あなたの理想の相手はまだ決定していません。システムは過去の関係におけるプラスとマイナスの双方の要素を計算し、理想の相手に至る道筋を導きます」

 

「でも、それってあとどれだけ必要？ヴィクトルと僕…ヴィクトルが僕の理想の相手じゃなかったら、もしそうなら……この関係は、いつ終わってしまうの」

 

コーチは画面を変える。親指の指紋のマークが画面の中心に表示される。 **【期限を知るにはここをタップ】** の文字が、ぐるぐるとその周りを回っている。

 

心配することなんて全然なかったら？

 

コーチが間違ってたら？ヴィクトルにもう会えない、って言ったことだって間違いだったみたいに？

 

ヴィクトルが今帰ってきて、全てがめちゃくちゃになったらどうする？

 

疑念で頭がいっぱいになる。別々の三つの方向から引っ張られているみたいだ。この関係が終わってしまって、もう二度と会えなくなってしまうことへの恐怖。ヴィクトルに見つかってしまうことの不安。コーチやシステムを全部無視してしまいたいという衝動。勇利はどうしたらいいか分からない。何を考えたらいいか、何を信じたらいいか、何を頼ったらいいか分からない。自分の頭の中にすら、自分の欲望にすら平穏を求められない。パニックと恐怖が、地震のように勇利の全身を揺らす。

 

だめだ。

 

無理だ。

 

勇利は画面をタップする。

 

……

 

……

 

……

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 25 年 です】**

 

……

 

え。

 

……

 

そうなんだ。

 

笑いが喉の奥に引っかかる。膝がガクガクする。25年。25年。なんだ……時間はたくさんある。もう充分すぎるくらい。ヴィクトルにキスする時間も、抱きしめる時間も、ヴィクトルのことをもっと知って、新しいことを試して、二人の愛についての小さな色んなことを共有する時間なんて、たくさん、あ―― 

 

**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 10 年 です】**

  
  


勇利の顔から色が消える。

 

「え……な、何？」

 

**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 5 年 です】**

  
  


「なんで！？どうなってるの！？何をしてるの！？」

 

勇利は叫ぶ。親指をガラスの画面に何度も何度も押しつける。

 

「私は何もしていません」

 

「してるよ！な……なんで時間がどんどん短くなってくの！？」

 

「不正な観察方法により期限計算が不安定になっています」

 

コーチが返答する。画面に数字が出ては消える。勇利は頭を突き出して周りを見渡しながら、キッチンカウンターへ後ずさる。朝食の皿にぶつかる。床に落ちて、ガシャン！と大きな音がする。

 

「ヴィクトルにちゃんと言うから」

勇利は言う。懇願するように、嘆願するように。

「これを見ちゃったってことヴィクトルに言うから、だから止めて。お願い、ごめんなさい、知りたかっただけなんだ、止めて、お願いだから止めてよ！」

 

**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 1 年 です】**

  
  


「計算を止めることはできません。期限が短期化された後、延長することはできません」

 

**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 8 ヶ月 です】**

  
  


「どうして？何でこんなことするの！？」

 

声が震える。床に崩れ落ちる。

 

「全ての出来事には理由がある」

コーチは言う。その声はあまりに無感動で、意地が悪くて…

「大切な関係を自ら消滅させることに対するあなたの反応は、理想の相手を算定する貴重なデータです。協力に感謝します」

 

「うるさい！うるさいうるさい！！」

 

**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 4 ヶ月 です】**

  
  


「やめろ！やめてよ！！返せよ！！戻してよ！！」

 

**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 1 ヶ月 です】**

  
  


額にデバイスを押しつける。息が苦しい。息ができない。

  
  


**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 2 週間 です】**

  
  


**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 5 日間 です】**

  
  


**【再計算しています】**

 

**【あなたたち二人の関係は 48 時間 です】**

  
  


**【再計算しています】**

  
  


**【再計算が終わりました】**

  
  


震えが止まらない。

 

勇利は額に当てていたコーチを下ろして、最終決定した期限を見る。

 

6時間。

 

25年。それが、6時間。

 

止めていたことにすら気づかなかった息を吐き出す。すぐに惨めな叫び声になる。

 

後悔と自己嫌悪が勇利を飲み込む。画面の表示はカウントダウンに切り替わり、残された時間を陽気に少しずつ減らしていく。ヴィクトルと過ごせる残された数時間。勇利はそれを見つめる。震える手でデバイスを握りしめながら、しゃくり上げる息を歯の奥から漏らしながら、歯を食いしばって泣きたいのを堪えながら。

 

ようやく、キッチンの床から立ち上がる。泣いてる時間なんてない。その言葉の通り。

 

スウェットのポケットにコーチを突っ込んで、箒を掴んで床に散らかった朝食だったものを片付けて、ヴィクトルの帰りを待つ。

  
  
  
  
  
  


ヴィクトルは、勇利が朝食をぶちまけた証拠を片付けた20分後にコテージに戻ってくる。勇利はコーチをキャビネットの一番上の棚に、必要以上の強い力で投げ込んだ後、リビングルームに座っている。ヴィクトルが疲れた笑顔でドアを開けて入ってくる。

 

「おはよう」

靴をつま先で脱ぎながら勇利に言う。

「朝ご飯、食べた？」

 

勇利は唾を飲み込んで、勢いよく「うん」と頷く。

 

ヴィクトルが近づいてくる。どうしてか何かが……変だ。歩き方が。歩幅が小さくて、震えるのを抑えているみたいに、勇利に近づく一歩一歩を数えるみたいに、歩いてくる。瞳には何か浮かんでいるけれど、それが何だか分からない。ヴィクトルの瞳はまるでついさっきまでサファイアのような涙が零れていたように輝いている。

 

勇利を全身で抱きしめて、首筋にキスをする。

「したいんだ……まだ朝早いって分かってるけど、でも……」

手が下に伸びていってぎゅっと腰の下を握る。額を勇利のそれにくっつけて、溜息をつく。勇利はヴィクトルの顎にキスをして、両手で頬を包む。

 

「いいよ」

呟いて、ヴィクトルの鼻にキスをする。

 

ヴィクトルは自分で服を脱ぐ。勇利も同じことをする。足の端で脱いだ洋服を押しやる。露わになった勇利のうなじの下にキスをする。鎖骨を軽く吸って、膝をついて、形のいい乳首を口に含む。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の両方の乳首が固くなるまで、歯と舌で舐めながら弄る。熱い息を吹きかけると、勇利から泣き声が漏れる。両手一杯に尻を掴むと、ぐいと押し広げ、すぼまった入り口の周りを乾いた指でくるくると撫でる。

 

「ローション」

息を吐くように勇利は言う。手はヴィクトルの髪に絡まっている。ヴィクトルは勇利の胸から離れて、頷いてから廊下を歩いて行く。勇利はソファに座って、脚の間に手を伸ばす。気乗りのしない手つきで何度かペニスを扱く。きっとこれが最後になる。二人がこれをするのは。腹の底の熱は、前より勢いを失っている。

 

ヴィクトルはローションのボトルとウェットタオル、コンドームを手に戻ってきて、コーヒーテーブルの上に置く。勇利が不安になるくらい煌めく瞳でヴィクトルは勇利を見つめ、ソファに座って、勇利を膝の上に引っ張り上げる。

 

「準備はいい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねながらローションに手を伸ばす。中身を大量に出すと指に絡めていく。ヴィクトルの肩を掴んで、勇利は頷く。濡れた指が一本、尻の間から入り口の周りをぬるりと円を描き、身体がビクリと跳ねる。指の関節まで何の抵抗もなく入っていって、勇利から喘ぎが漏れる。

 

「こんなに開いて俺を待っててくれてる」

指を抜き差ししながらヴィクトルは呟く。二本目をつぷりと入れて、三本目を入れて、指を広げて押し開いていく。勇利の目が閉じて、口は開いたまま。コテージの暖かい午後の空気に切ない喘ぎが流れていく。勇利は腰をヴィクトルの指に押しつけて、自分から犯されにいく。もっと深く、もっと、もっと。もっと欲しい。

 

ヴィクトルの首筋に顔を埋める。

「中に来て」

呟きながら、ヴィクトルの薬指が内壁を撫でていくのを感じる。

 

「何が欲しい、勇利？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。いつもセックスする時の、からかうような調子じゃない。何かが……違う。

 

勇利はヴィクトルの髪を握りしめる。

「ヴィクトル、中に欲しい……はやく」

喘いで、懇願する。足が勝手に広がる。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の肩にキスをする。うん、と呟く声が妙に厳粛で、隠せていない。勇利は両手でヴィクトルの顔を包む。煌めく青い瞳の中をじっと見つめる。

 

「どうかしたの？」

勇利はヴィクトルに尋ねる。

 

ヴィクトルは頭を横に振る。微笑みながら。

 

「ううん、何でもない。ただ……ただ、自分でも思ってたより疲れてたみたいだ」

そう言って、勇利の両方の手首の内側にそれぞれキスをして、喉に触れるだけのキスをする。

 

「止めてもいいよ」

言う勇利の声が、ヴィクトルが再び指で犯して押し広げると、次第に切ない呻きに変わっていく。ヴィクトルが指を抜く。ウェットタオルを穴の周りにあてがう。何もないのに、勇利のそこがぎゅっと絞まる。

 

「したいんだ」

ヴィクトルは言う。瞳には欲望以外の何かで蓋がされている。

「俺がしたいんだ。勇利が欲しい。勇利の全てが欲しい」

 

その言い方があまりにも必死で、勇利はコーチのことを考える。5時間、30分、15秒、14秒……

 

勇利はヴィクトルの顔にキスをする。ついばむように目の端に唇を寄せる。少しだけ塩辛い味がする。ヴィクトルはコンドームに手を伸ばす。勇利がそれを止める。

 

「今は……今回だけは、いいと思う」

聞こえるかどうかギリギリの声で、勇利は言う。

「今回だけなら」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。そして勇利の首にキスをして、ローションのボトルを掴む。

 

ペニスをローションで濡らしながら、ヴィクトルは勇利にキスを続ける。濡れたヴィクトルの手がゆっくりと、入りやすいように自分の太腿を開いていくのを勇利は感じる。筋肉が伸びていく感覚、ほろ苦い痛み。勇利はヴィクトルの肩に掴まりながら、ヴィクトルは熱を押し入れていく。深く、深く、深く。勇利のつま先が丸くなるほどに、ヴィクトルが勇利の顎の下で、淫靡な呻きを上げるほどに。

 

「気持ちいい」

ヴィクトルは息も絶え絶えに告げる。

「勇利の中、気持ちいい。こんなにぎゅっと締め付けてくる」

指を下に伸ばして二人が繋がっているところを触る。広がった穴の入り口を撫で、腰を落としてまた激しく突き上げる。

 

勇利の嬌声が上がる。喘ぐ。泣き叫ぶ。

 

二人の関係の間中、ヴィクトルがこんなにゆっくり犯してくるのは初めてだった。ぐっと勇利の腰に腕を回して、スピードを上げることを拒否する。勇利の中に突き上げて、ペニスが内壁に擦れる感覚を味わい尽くす。先端だけが内側に残されるギリギリまで勇利を持ち上げて、また深く陰嚢に触れるまで突き落とす。その間中ずっと、愛と慈しみの言葉を呟きながら。勇利の首筋に、心臓に、頬に。

 

「お願い」

勇利は囁く。腰を動かそうとする。

「はやくして。もっとはやく」

 

ヴィクトルはしない。二人に与えられていない時間を、ゆっくりとかけていく。

 

気持ちいい。直接触れる感じが気持ちいい。ヴィクトルのペニスが脈打つのを感じるのが、突き上げられて勇利がぎゅっと締める度にそれが大きくなるのを感じるのが、気持ちいい。ヴィクトルと身体を繋げながら、それでも勇利はカウントダウンのことを考えてしまう。ヴィクトルが勇利の身体から、快楽の震えを引き出そうとする度に。勇利はこれをもっと愉しみたい。けれど、できない。無理だ。

 

「気持ちいいかい？」

本当にほんの僅かだけスピードを速めながらヴィクトルは尋ねる。

「勇利、気持ちいい？」

 

勇利の目が瞬く。

「もっとはやくして」

息を吐く。

「もっと激しいのがいい。僕は―― 」

それ以上何かを言う前に口を閉じる。ヴィクトルの首に顔を埋める。これ以上馬鹿なことを口走ってしまう前に。僕はこれが終わってほしくない。僕はあなたが欲しい。僕はヴィクトルが欲しい。

 

ヴィクトルは立ち上がる。ぴったりと勇利の中に収まったまま、勇利を腰で抱えたまま。勇利の足がヴィクトルの腰に巻き付いて、ヴィクトルはソファの上で体勢を反転させる。勇利の背中がクッションにあたって、ヴィクトルのペニスが深く奥まで押し入ってくる。勇利の視界に星と音が飛ぶ。

 

「愛してる」

ヴィクトルは言う。その声はまるで言ったことを後悔しているように聞こえる。突き上げがどんどんめちゃくちゃになって、手抜きになっていく。

「愛してる、愛してる愛してる――」

呪文みたいな言葉を喘ぎでかみ殺して、勇利の首の窪みに顔を隠す。発情した獣みたいに腰を激しく動かして、ぶつかり合う肌の濡れた音が何度も何度も大きく響く。その音を勇利の欲しがりな喘ぎが追いかける。

 

勇利の足が天井に向かって突き出される。つま先がぎゅっと丸くなる。ヴィクトルの髪を拳で握りしめる。まるでそれだけが、大気圏を越えて宇宙へと、上へ上へ上へ打ち上げられていくのを押しとどめられるかのように。

 

ヴィクトルもイキそうだ。内側でビクビクと震えるのを感じる。どんどん絶頂へ近づいていって、突き上げがどんどん焦ってくる。片手で勇利はソファのアームレストを掴むヴィクトルの手を握る。ヴィクトルは二人の指を絡めて、ぎゅっと握る。勇利の喉の下の窪みに吐くヴィクトルの息がどんどん熱く、不規則になっていく。

 

「……たいよ」

乱れる息の奥でなんとかヴィクトルは吐き出す。

「勇利の顔、見たい。勇利の中でイク時、勇利の顔を見てたい」

言葉の一つ一つを、奥へ一回一回突き上げながら言う。勇利の腹の底に熱が渦巻く。

「いい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。身体を震わせながら、絶頂の淵で。

「勇利の中でイッてもいい？」

 

勇利はヴィクトルの手をぎゅっと強く握りしめる。瞼が瞬く。勇利も限界が近い。もう、無理だ。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは言う。勇利の開いた唇に熱い息がかかる。勇利から喘ぎが漏れる。

 

「いいよ」

息を吐きながら言って、勇利はヴィクトルの腰を両脚で支える。お互いの名前を呪文みたいに、ぐちゃぐちゃになりながら唱える。勇利の唇の端で、ヴィクトルの呪文が「愛してる」に変わる。勇利は一気に忘我の彼方へ飛ばされる。

 

ヴィクトルの名前を泣き叫びながら勇利は射精する。絡みつく白濁が幾筋も二人の腹を覆う。勇利はヴィクトルの手を握る。ヴィクトルはその中を犯し尽くしていく。勇利が内側から剥き出しになって、ビクビク震えて、身体中が過敏になるまで、一番最後の突き上げまで。そして勇利の中に精を吐きながら、唇からは至高の溜息が漏れる。

 

二人はしばらくそのままでいる。時間の流れが止まって、囚われた瞬間みたいに。勇利の脚がヴィクトルの腰の周りで少しずつ力が抜けてきて、ヴィクトルのペニスも柔らかくなる。ヴィクトルは勇利の顎にキスをして、自由な方の手の親指で勇利の頬骨の上を撫でる。もう片方の手は、まだ勇利の手を握っている。

 

「何がしたい？」

勇利の肌に唇を寄せてヴィクトルが尋ねる。

「何でもいいよ。勇利のしたいこと、何でも。何でもしよう」

 

勇利は自由な手をヴィクトルの汗に湿る髪に伸ばして、指を絡める。それが肌にどんな風に触れてくるか、どんな風に感じるか、どんな細かい情報も、覚えておけるように。

 

「……ハブに行こうか……最近行ってないし」

なんとかそれだけを口にする。この不確かな時間の中で、勇利の声は小さい。できるだけその中に留まっていようとする。

 

ヴィクトルは頷いて同意の音を立てて、勇利の中からようやく抜け出る。吐き出したものがこぼれ落ちる様子を見守る。

 

「そうだね。勇利のしたいことをしよう、今日は。どんな小さなことでも、全部」

 

それをするには時間がないと、告げる言葉を見つけられない。二人で一緒にいられる時間は、こうして二人が今ここに存在するだけで、どんどんなくなっていくのだと。

 

見つけられないし、見つけたくもなかった。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

二人はシャワーを浴びる。沈黙の中で。

 

ハブへ向かう車に乗って、揺られていく。シャワーと同じくらい、痛いほどの沈黙の中で。車を呼ぶために取り出されたコーチが、ヴィクトルのポケットに収まっているのを見つめる。ヴィクトルは見たのだろうか。画面にメッセージが現れたのだろうか。勇利が期限を見てしまったこと、二人の時間を縮めてしまったこと。自分が最低な臆病者なばっかりに。

 

ハブに着くと同時に、ヴィクトルは勇利の手を握る。笑顔を見せるけれど、どこか不安そうだ。

 

「どうかしたのかい？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。

 

「ううん、何でもない」

勇利は呟く。視線を外す。

 

二人は色々なショップやバー、カフェが小さく列を成して並んでいる前を通り過ぎていく。エスカレーターやエレベーターを上がって下がる。特に行き先も、目的もないまま。ヴィクトルの手は握りしめる勇利の手の中で力ない。勇利にあてどなくどこへでも引っ張られてていくまま、付いていく。勇利は放っておくとヴィクトルを追いかける自分の視線を押しとどめる。ヴィクトルの手を強く握りしめすぎないようにする。

 

通路の途中で、ヴィクトルが止まる。

 

「勇利」

ヴィクトルは言う。勇利が歩き出せないよう止めながら。それぞれの時間と空間を持った人々が、二人の周りを次々と通り過ぎていく。

「何があったのか、教えてくれ」

 

勇利はヴィクトルの方を見ない。

「何もないよ」

そう言い張って、歩きだそうとする。

 

ヴィクトルは手を緩めない。

「じゃあ、俺を見てよ。絶対に目を離さないでって、勇利、言っただろう？どうして今俺の目を見ないで、何もないなんて言うんだい？」

 

勇利は視線をそらしたままだ。心臓が早鐘を打っている。喉から飛び出して、肺の中の空気という空気をすべて、吸い出してしまいそうだ。

 

「お願いだ」

ヴィクトルはもう一度言う。

「何があったんだい？」

 

「見たんだ」

真実を話すつもりはなかったのに、歪んだ唇を開いた瞬間こぼれ落ちてきたのはそれだった。

「見たんだ。期限を見た。……もうこれ以上待てなくて、耐えられなくて、考えるのを止められなくて……それに後で驚くのは嫌いだって、僕、前に言ったのに、ヴィクトルに言ったのに――」

 

「勇利」

すぐにヴィクトルが勇利の震える肩を掴んで、口を開く。

「大丈夫、大丈夫だよ――」

 

「大丈夫じゃないよ！」

声がかすれる。ヴィクトルの手から身体を離す。

「僕が台無しにした。僕が……僕が、壊したんだ。僕……僕が、全部めちゃくちゃに、台無しにしたんだ。ごめん。ごめん。本当にごめん――」

 

「勇利は壊してないよ、勇利は何もしてない」

 

「したよ！僕が壊した、僕がめちゃくちゃにし――」

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の顔を両手で包む。

「違うよ、勇利じゃない……俺も見たんだ」

 

ヴィクトルの手の内側で勇利の身体が固まる。

 

瞳の輝きが後悔で暗くなる。そして青ざめる勇利から視線を逸らすのはヴィクトルの方だ。

 

「……うそ、今なんて？でも……でも、ヴィクトルが……ヴィクトルの方だったのに……何で？何で見たの？いつ見たの？どうして……どうして教えてくれなかったの――」

 

「今朝だよ。勇利の朝ご飯を作ってから、コーチを持って、湖に出かけたんだ。期限を見るために」

ヴィクトルは告白する。唇を舐める。

「確かに俺の方だったね、見たくないって言ったの。でも……でも、予感がしてきたんだ、俺たちが……あの機械が、俺たちがお互いの理想の相手だって、そう書いてある気がしてきたんだ。俺たちが……運命の相手だって、そう書いてあるんじゃないかって。それの画面を勇利に見せたかったんだ、そうしたら俺が愛したいやり方で、勇利を愛させてもらえるんじゃないかって、そんな馬鹿なことを考えてて……」

 

人々が二人を見ている。側を歩きすぎながら、上がったり下がったりするエスカレーターやエレベーターの中から。勇利は瞬きで涙を追い払おうとする。ヴィクトルが優しく親指で勇利の目の端を拭う。

 

「台無しにしたのは俺の方かもしれない。俺たち両方かもしれない。でもいいかい、大事なのは、俺はもうあんなの気にしないってことだ。これは現実だろう？俺たちは現実だ、そうだろう？どうしてあんなちっぽけなコンピュータの言うことを聞く必要がある、自分たちがお互いをどう思ってるか、もう分かってるのに？」

ヴィクトルは尋ねる。一歩前に進む。額を勇利のそれにくっつける。

「大好きだよ、勇利。愛してる。どれだけ時間が経っても、勇利に対するこの気持ちは絶対なくならない。もうずっとずっとそう思ってきたんだ」

 

「でもシステムが――」

 

「従わなくていい。そんな必要ないんだ。逃げればいい。壁を越えて――」

 

「でも僕たちがお互いの理想の相手じゃないのには、何か理由があるんじゃないの？僕たちに見えてない何かが、システムには見えてる何かが。もしかしたらとんでもないような――」

 

「だったら俺たち自身で見つけようよ！あの画面を見ないようにしようっていうのは、そういうことだっただろ？流れに任せていこうって」

 

「そうしようとして、今この有様なんじゃないか」

 

「勇利……」

勇利はヴィクトルを押しのけて手を剥がす。その手はすぐに勇利の腰に回ってきて、しっかり抱き寄せられる。

「何でずっとこうなんだ？どうして俺から距離を置こうとするの？」

 

「あなたは僕のものじゃないから」

息を吐くように告げる。舌の上で言葉が痛い。手を引き剥がそうとするけれど、ヴィクトルは動かない。前より沢山の人々が、非難するように二人を見つめている。

 

「勇利のものだよ。俺は勇利のものだ。もうずっとずっとそうだよ」

 

「でもシステムが――」

 

「あれの言うことを聞くな！！」

 

世界が止まったみたいになる。全員が二人を凝視する。黒服の男が二人、視界の端に現れる。

 

ヴィクトルの手の力が強くなる。極限の苦痛が瞳に浮かんでいる。勇利が見たことのある中で、今までで一番辛い。

「壁を乗り越えればいい。ここから逃げよう。二人で一緒に幸せになろう」

 

「あの向こうには何もないよ」

 

「分からないさ。俺にも、君にも」

不安に震える歯の奥から告げる。勇利は言いそうになった返事をかみ殺す。何が起きるか分からない不安が嫌だ。今二人が逃げることになっても、システムが二人を止めようとしない保証なんてどこにある？システムが二人を追放するとして、追放する時システムがきっちり二人を離れなばれにしたら？そうしたらどうなる？

 

もし、だったら、が多すぎる。決められないことが、確かじゃないことが。勇利の身体はヴィクトルの胸にぴったりくっついていたい。ヴィクトルの温かさに。勇利の頭は、頭の中に爪を立てて引っかき回してくる魔物が囁く。勇利はヴィクトルを繋ぎ止めておくことはできないんだ、と。

 

「愛してる」

ヴィクトルは言う。まるで失われつつある最後のものを守るように。まるでそれだけが、ヴィクトルに残されたもののように。

「愛してる。俺の全てで勇利を愛してる。愛したいんだ。ねえ、いつまで予行練習やってるつもりだい？」

 

そして。まるで自分自身をずっと怖れていたみたいに、ヴィクトルは小さな声で尋ねる。

「勇利は…俺のこと、好き？もしかして俺、どこかで間違えて……本当は、勇利……」

 

勇利はどうしてもヴィクトルの目を見られない。肩がまた震え始める。沈黙が二人を窒息させる。

 

ヴィクトルの手の力が抜ける。

「そうか」

ヴィクトルは言う。声が震える。

「それなら……ごめん、君の時間をこんなに奪ってしまって、悪かった」

 

違う！

 

「ヴィクトル」

 

「どのみちもう残り30分しかない、だからすぐに――」

 

「違うよ、嫌だ！こんな風に終わりたくない、こんな――」

 

「俺だってこんな風に終わりたいと思ってると思う！？」

ヴィクトルの声が震えて、くるりと背を向ける。手を顔に当てて、ゴシゴシと拭く。勇利からは涙は見えない。

 

黒服の男が二人近づいてくる。一人がスタンガンを取り出して、バチバチと怒ったような電撃の音を立てる。

 

勇利は一歩後ずさる。両手を上げる。

「何でもありません」

揺れる声で彼らに伝える。

「もう帰ります。これ以上問題は起こさないから」

 

反射的に、やみくもに勇利はヴィクトルの手を探す。指が触れた瞬間、ヴィクトルは手を引っ込める。

 

勇利は唾を飲み込む。けれど、何も言わない。

 

ヴィクトルは周りを取り囲む群衆の中を突っ切って歩いて行く。どこへともなく向かいながら。勇利も後についていく。世界が元のペースに戻る。人々はそれぞれの人生を送り、黒服の男達は手すりにもたれ、歩いて行く二人を見守る。

 

勇利の足取りは、ヴィクトルのそれと二歩ずれている。

 

二人は口をきかない。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


車に揺られてコテージに戻ってきた時、残り時間は2分だった。既に別の車が二人を待っている。自分たちのうち一人が、今乗ってきた車を降りてもう一つに乗って、別々の方向へ行くんだろうな、と勇利は思う。

 

勇利の手は膝の上で、視線は僅かな瞬き越しに、睫毛の下からヴィクトルの方へ向く。

 

ヴィクトルも同じだ。勇利を視界の端で見つめている。膝の関節の上で、ぎゅっと手を握っている。

 

ちょうど一分前になる。勇利はドアのロックを外す。

 

ドアを開ける。

 

片足を踏み出す。

 

そして、止まる。

 

「……無駄じゃなかった」

ありったけの力をかき集めて、勇利は言う。

 

「……え？」

 

「僕たちの過ごした時間。無駄じゃなかった。欲しかったもの、すべてだった」

勇利は告白する。言葉がこぼれ落ちてくる。ヴィクトルのコーチのカウントダウンより速いスピードで。

「愛してるって、言えなかった。怖かったから。弱かったから。頭の中で声がうるさくて……ヴィクトルと一緒に過ごせるはずだった時間をめちゃくちゃにした僕は本当に馬鹿だって、こんな風に思うのも馬鹿だって、もっともっと沢山の声が、システムを信じるべきだったとか、なんとか理由をつけろって言ってる。けど……けど僕は結局、自分は馬鹿だなあって思って終わるんだ。……それが事実だから」

 

30秒、29秒、28秒、27秒……

 

「でも、僕はヴィクトルを愛してる」

勇利は大きな声で言う。地球の軸が傾いたような、受け止めきれない重力を感じる。

「愛してる」

もう一度言う。その響きが好きだ。その言葉の響きが大好きだ。

「ヴィクトルを愛してる、大好きだ、愛してる！僕は馬鹿で弱くて全部を台無しにして――」

 

手が勇利の肩を掴んでぐるっと反転する。髪を梳くように後ろへ回って、頭の後ろを掴んでぎゅっときつく抱きしめる。

 

「言っただろ」

ヴィクトルは勇利の耳の外側に唇を寄せて呟く。

「二人一緒に馬鹿になったっていい」

ヴィクトルが顔を離す。唇が勇利のそれに近づく。危険なほど近く。

「勇利は一人じゃない。俺はここにいる。いつだってずっと俺は勇利の側にいる。勇利が望むどこにでもいるよ。勇利が踏み込んでくれた分だけ、俺も踏み込むよ。勇利の望む何にでもなる。無理やりに押しつけてごめん。泣かせてごめん。ごめん、勇利――」

 

「僕たち二人とも、馬鹿だね、特に僕の方」

勇利は言う。あとどのくらい？10秒、9秒、8秒、7秒？

 

「愛し合う馬鹿二人だよ」

ヴィクトルが訂正する。信じられないくらい嬉しそうな声で。

 

「もう時間がないよ」

勇利が言う。ヴィクトルは勇利の手を握る。温かい。帰る場所。

 

「じゃあ時間を作ろう」

ヴィクトルは言う。開いたドアにむかって頷く。ぎゅっとかたく勇利の手を握る。

 

怖いけれど、もしかしたらの可能性や全てのことにあるはずの理由も不安だけれど、勇利はヴィクトルの手を同じ強さで握り返す。

 

手を離して、急いで車から出る。

 

その瞬間、車のドアがバタン！と閉まる。ロックがかかる。

 

全身がゾッと冷たくなる。

 

瞬時に内側から響く激しいドンドン！という音。ヴィクトルが拳で窓を叩いて、ドアの取っ手をガチャガチャと引っ張る。

「ここから出せ！コーチ、ドアを開けろ！開けてくれ！勇利！！」

ヴィクトルは叫ぶ。車が動き出す。勇利から離れていく。嘘だ、嫌だ、嫌だ！

 

「行かないで！嫌だ！」

勇利は叫ぶ。車はスピードを上げていく。タイヤから砂煙を上げて。中にヴィクトルが囚われたまま、どんどん道を下っていく。勇利は走って追いかける。ドアを開けて待っているもう一つの車を追い越して、道の先まで走り続ける。ヴィクトルの車が見えなくなって、足がもつれて転ぶまで。

 

嘘だ。

 

嫌だ。

 

ヴィクトルを手に入れたのに。

 

やっと、勇利のものになったのに。

 

車が勇利の隣へやってくる。ドアを開けて、勇利が入ってくるのを待つ。席に置いてあるのは真新しいコーチ。強化ガラスの画面が、勇利の次の相手が現れたことを告げている。

 

勇利は立ち上がる。車に乗る。無感動にコーチを握る。

 

「どこに連れてったの」

勇利は尋ねる。ドアが閉まってロックがかかる。車はUターンをして、ヴィクトルが走り去ったのとは反対方向に走って行く。

 

「あなたの新しい相手が見つかりました」

 

「そんなのどうでもいい。ヴィクトルをどこに連れてった？どうしてこんなことするの？」

 

「全ての出来事には理由がある。システムは想定外に終了した関係に対するあなたの反応を計測しています。あなたの理想の相手を計算するため」

 

「でも全部お前のせいじゃないか！！」

 

「私は何もしていません」

 

勇利はコーチを脇の座席に落とす。顔を両手に突っ伏す。

「何でこんなことするの」

再び問う。

「どうして僕たちをこんな目に遭わせるの」

 

「全ての出来事には理由がある」

コーチは言う。そして、それ以上何も言わなかった。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


エミル・ネコラは、ジンジャーとスイカズラの香りがする。ハグと温かい笑顔で勇利を迎える。

 

3週間。

 

エミルがディナーの最中ずっと自分の趣味について語っている間、勇利はエミルの目を見ようとしない。

 

湖の東のコテージへ向かう車の中でも、まるでエミルがいないように振る舞う。

 

エミルがさりげなく同意画面をタップしても、勇利は根が生えたようにソファから動かない。

 

「あー、どうかしたのかい？」

シャワーを浴びて着替えたエミルが尋ねる。ディナーのの時のスーツとタイとは対照的に、だぼっとして開放的な服になっている。コンロの上で、砂糖がけポップコーンが音を立てている。甘い匂いが肺を満たす。

 

「どうもしないよ」

勇利は呟く。コーチの同意画面をタップして、コーヒーテーブルの上に置き捨てる。

 

二人は甘ったるいポップコーンを一緒に食べて、モノクロ映画を観る。夜、暗闇の中で、エミルは勇利の裸の上で眠りにつく。勇利は感覚を遮断する。

  
  


* * *

 

 

諸岡久志は感じの良い人だ。話が上手い。単語やフレーズを一つ一つハッキリと発音しながら、システムに入る前に放送を担当していたスポーツイベントについて、教えてくれる。勇利が話さない空間に向かって彼は喋る。一晩中。

 

1ヶ月。

 

諸岡はコテージに向かう車の中で同意画面をタップする。勇利も同意を送信すると、諸岡は勇利をベッドに引き入れ、脚の間に手を滑り込ませ、ペニスを掌で包み込もうとする。

 

「君は美しいね」

勇利のペニスを固くなるよう撫でながら言って、キスをしようとする。

 

勇利はビクリと身体を離す。諸岡は手を止める。

「あ、えーと。どう――」

 

「キスは嫌いなんだ」

諸岡が『どうかしたのか』と尋ねる時間を与える前に、勇利は遮って言う。

 

「そうか。うん、わかったよ」

諸岡は言う。まだ困惑したように、それでも勇利を扱く手の動きを再開する。

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


全てがぼんやりと入り交じっていく。何人もの身体も、過ぎていく時間も。

 

交際関係が終わると同時にシステムは次の相手を送り込んでくるようになった気がする。相手は色んな姿形で、あらゆる性格で、けれど結局は誰が誰だか区別もつかない。同じ時間をループしているような気がする。毎回再スタートする時の相手が違うだけだ。

 

ミケーレ・クリスピーノはディナーの後、同意手続きを拒否する。強固な意志が顔に出ている。

 

「わしゃ浮気にゃあ興味がないけぇ」

彼は勇利の顔に向かって言い放つ。二人の時間は十時間。

 

勇利は無関心でも嬉しくもない。勇利は一度頷いて、ソファで眠りにつく。コーチが期限を告げる音で目が覚める。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

もっとたくさんの人が、システムを通じて、勇利の人生に出たり入ったりする。じきに勇利は同意を拒むようになる。距離を置いて、もっと大きな精神的な壁を作り上げて、誰であっても、どんな人であっても、近くに流れて来ないようにする。

 

ヴィクトルのことを考える。ヴィクトルが恋しい。ヴィクトルが欲しい。どうしてもどうしても、ヴィクトルが欲しい。

 

「こいつ言うことを聞かないよ、コーチ」

今回の相手が言うのが聞こえる。粗野な黒髪の男で、ディナーの席で下卑た青い目でこちらを見てきた。食事の間中ずっと居心地が悪かった。今の勇利はバスタブで手足を伸ばしている。ヴィクトルの胸に頭を置いた時の感じを、ヴィクトルが泡で作った冠を、勇利の頭に乗せてくれようとした時の感じを、思い出そうとしている。

 

「双方の同意が必要です。本項目が尊重されない場合、交際関係は即時終了、追放処分となります」

コーチは注意喚起する。

 

「くそったれが！俺達は4ヶ月間顔をつきあわせてないといけないんだぞ！こっちの事情はどうなるんだよ！」

 

「システムはセックスレス関係に対するあなたの欲求不満を計測しています。理想の相手をより適切に算出するための貴重なデータとして使用されます。ご協力に大変感謝――」

 

何かが部屋を横切って力任せに投げつけられる音が聞こえる。勇利はバスタブにもっと沈み込む。用心深くドアを見つめながら。

 

タオルで身体を拭いていると、期限が残り五分に短縮されたとコーチが告げる。

 

勇利はドアを出て、コテージを出て、一瞬のためらいもなく車に乗る。

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

期間は段々短くなっていく。

 

36時間。

 

22時間。

 

5時間。

 

36時間。

 

36時間。

 

36時間。

 

36時間。

 

愛なんてない。全部、空虚で空っぽだ。

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


ピチット・チュラノンはディナーが終わってすぐ、同意手続きはしない、と告げる。勇利とピチットは48時間の関係だ。二人はまだ車にも乗っていない。

 

「君を馬鹿にしているとかそういうんじゃないんだ！」

車が動き出すとすぐに、ピチットは慌ててそう言う。片膝を神経質に上下に動かしながら、下唇を噛み締めながらシャイな様子で小さな笑顔を勇利に向ける。

「ただ……ちょっとある人のことをずっと考えてて。何て言うんだろう……上手く言えないけど、別の人と寝るのはなんか変な感じなんだ。君はすごく素敵だよ、でも……ね」

 

勇利は驚いて目をパチクリさせる。

「そうなんだ、そっか。うん、全然大丈夫。僕も最近は誰とも寝てないから」

彼はポケットに手を突っ込んで、同意手続きを同じく保留にする。

 

ピチットは安堵のため息をもらす。

「ありがとう、分かってくれて。前の相手は、これ言ったらめちゃめちゃ怒ってさ。このシステムは、ヤリたい人のためにあるのに、僕がその楽しみを台無しにしてる、とかなんとか」

ピチットは舌打ちをして、呆れたように目を回す。

「もう最低なやつしか来なくてさ。やっとシステムも賢くなりつつあるみたいで嬉しいよ」

 

ピチットは興味深そうに勇利の方に身体を傾け、尋ねる。

「僕はそういうダメ男好きには見えないよね？」

 

勇利は微笑む。

「えーと、見えないかな？」

 

「良かった！君の方もそんな風には見えないよ」

ピチットは言う。親しげに勇利の脇を小突きながら。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

ピチットはスンギルという名前の男に心の底から熱愛中だ。ピチットの三人目の相手。スンギルの七人目。二人の関係は14ヶ月だった。

 

「彼はすっごい頭が固くてさ」

ピチットは笑う。勇利と二人でベットの上にゴロンと転がっている。身体は10センチくらい離れているけれど、顔はお互いの方を向いている。

「でも彼が笑うとさ、心の中が全部あったかい気持ちになるんだ。良い意味での暖かさだよ。何て言うのかな……まるで家に帰ってきたみたいな。分かるかなあ」

 

勇利は頷く。分かる。分かる。本当によく分かる。

 

「変な癖がいっぱいあってさ。いつも自分の野菜を全部僕にくれるんだよ、まるでわざわざやってくれてるみたいに。それに鼻掃除するのに綿棒を使うんだ、ティッシュの感じが嫌なんだって。それにね、今までの相手の中で彼だけだった、僕が馬みたいに乗ってるってのに、仏頂面の無表情を崩さないやつは」

 

一瞬の間。

「今のって喋りすぎかな？」

ピチットが尋ねる。

 

「大丈夫だよ」

枕に頬を埋め、微笑みながら勇利は囁く。ピチットは頷いて続ける。

 

「最後の日に、スンギルはね、僕はいっつも彼の頭痛の種で、映画の趣味も悪いしって言ったんだ。それから僕にキスをして……抱きしめて……それで、気づいたんだ」

ドサッと背中から転がって、ピチットはため息を漏らす。

「彼と恋に落ちるなんて信じられないよ。綿棒はさすがに無理って思ったけど、どうやらそうじゃなかったみたい」

 

「もしかしたらお互いの理想の相手かもしれないよ」

勇利は指摘する。ピチットは軽く笑い飛ばす。コーチを手にして、顔の前に持ってくる。

「全ての出来事には理由がある、でしょ？」

ピチットはコーチの真似て言う。片方の肘で顎を支えて、デバイスを横に放り投げる。

「彼が理想の相手じゃなくていいんだよ。システムがそうだって言うから、誰かを好きになるのなんて嫌なんだ。僕は一人前の人間なんだよ？自分の意思で彼を愛したいんだ」

 

「じゃあ……それじゃあ―」

「僕が『理想の相手』とカップルにさせられたら？」

ピチットは肩をすくめる。

「わかんないよ。判るのは、その時が来たら、スンギルを探しに行くってことだけだ。彼を見つけて、キスして、それから二人でここから出て行くのさ」

 

ピチットのコーチに光が灯る。

 

「システムに従わない場合は追放処分になります」

コーチが警告する。ピチットは舌打ちをして、コーチを掴み、コンドームやローションがしまってある引き出しに投げ入れる。

 

「ほら、これで盗み聞きするやつはいないよ」

勇利の近くに寄ってきながらピチットが言う。

「君のことについても教えてよ」

 

「……僕のこと？」

 

「君の好きな人のこと。最低じゃない人のことだよ」

ピチットは温かい笑みを浮かべながら、言い直す。

 

「あ、う、うん」

勇利は口ごもる。ピチットが今寝そべっているところに、ヴィクトルがいたことを思い出す。同じような優しい笑みで、勇利に微笑みかけるのを思い出す。

 

次に吐き出した息は少し喉に絡まったけれど、肩の力が抜ける。俯くと、伏せた睫毛の方向に、作り上げた壁が下ろされていく。そして言葉が自由に流れ出す。

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

出発の時が来る。ピチットはぎゅっと勇利を抱きしめる。 勇利の同意を得て、両方の耳のてっぺんにキスをする。

 

「君がヴィクトルに会えますように」

ゆっくりのんびりと車の方に向かいながら、ピチットは言う。勇利は頷く。同じくらいゆっくりと、自分の車に向かいながら。

 

「君も、スンギルと上手くいきますように」

勇利も言う。こんな穏やかで温かな気持ちを感じるのは、本当に久しぶりだった。

「全部、上手くいくといいね」

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


システムは更に三人の相手を勇利に連れてくる。それぞれ48時間。そして、新しい相手を告げる通知がぷっつりと止まる。

 

勇利は湖のほとりを歩きながら時間を過ごす。森の中を歩きながら、小枝や草が靴底の下でジャリジャリと音を立てるのを聞きながら。夜は星を見に出かける。この小さな世界のどこに、ヴィクトルはいるのだろう。

 

ヴィクトルは同じ月と星を見ているのだろうか。どこにいるとしても。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

ある日、勇利は湖のほとりに座っている。指の間にタンポポを絡めてて弄っている。その瞬間、コーチが通知音を鳴らす。

 

「おめでとうございます、勇利」

コーチは言う。

「あなたの運命の相手が見つかりました。カップル成立日は、明日を予定しています」

 

勇利はつまんでいたタンポポの茎を落とす。目が大きく見開かれる。

 

「……僕の運命の相手……？……それじゃ……それじゃ、もう終わりなの？」

 

「はい。明日、あなたは運命の相手と結ばれます。二人で、この空間を去るのです」

 

「僕の知ってる人？僕を……僕のことを知ってる人？誰なの？」

 

「その情報は開示できません」

 

「一度くらい僕を弄ぶのやめてくれない？」

勇利はデバイスに向かって叫ぶ。

 

長い間が降りる。

 

「私はあなたを弄ぶことなど――」

 

「会ったことある人？イエスかノーか？」

 

「ありません」

 

勇利はぎゅっと唇を結ぶ。溜息をつく。

 

「カップル成立日について引き続き議論をする前に、一つ情報があります」

勇利の不快感を無視して、コーチはズケズケと言い放つ。

「カップル成立日より前に、あなたには、あなたが選ぶ特定の個人と別れを惜しむ時間が与えられます」

 

「何だって？」

 

「あなたには特定の個人と別れを惜しむ時間が――」

 

「そ……それは聞こえた」

言葉が詰る。心臓がドクドクと早鐘を打つ。勇利は立ち上がる。

「誰でもいいの？誰でも？」

 

「その通りです。データに基づいた判断によると必要な心理的区切りがつけられ感情の整理が――」

 

「ヴィクトル」

勇利は言う。口から出てくるスピードが遅すぎるくらいだ。

「ヴィクトル、ヴィクトル、ヴィクトルがいい」

 

「承諾しました。あなたの選択は記録されました。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがあなたのいつものブース席で待っています。7時30分です。以上」

 

勇利はコーチを胸に押し当てる。湖の方を見る。日の光でキラキラ水面が反射している。遠くに、ぼうっと暗く壁が見える。

 

「ねえ、コーチ？また消える前に、一個お願いしてもいいかな」

勇利は尋ねる。湖の端に近づいていく。

 

「何でしょう？」

 

「四つ数えて」

勇利は言って、手首をビュン！としならせて振り切る。水面をデバイスが跳ねていくのを見つめる。デバイスが沈んでいくまで。目の前にどこまでも広がる水面の下へ。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

勇利は7時29分までに到着する。ヴィクトルは既に席に着いている。けれどネイビーブルーのスーツに、乱れたネクタイを着た勇利が中に駆け込んだ瞬間、ヴィクトルは立ち上がる。

 

言葉なくヴィクトルは腕を広げる。勇利は走る。

 

文字通り身体を投げ出すように、勇利はヴィクトルに飛びついて抱きつく。唇と唇がぶつかる。二人とも床に転ぶ。世界が静まりかえるけれど、勇利に聞こえるのは自分の心臓の音だけだ。

 

少し身体を離す。唇が僅かに離れる。ヴィクトルの頭が床にぶつからないように、抱えた右手が痛い。星々を湛えた瞳でヴィクトルは勇利を見つめる。息をつくように言う。

「ワオ！今のは驚いたよ」

 

「驚くのが好きって言ってたから」

勇利は言ってヴィクトルにキスをする。何度も何度も何度も何度も。

 

ヴィクトルは二人を立ち上がらせる。勇利の腰に手を回して、深くキスをするためにも。指を勇利の髪に絡め、スーツの背中に滑らせ、尻をぎゅっと握る。触れられる全ての箇所に触っていく。勇利の唇に「愛してる」を囁きながら。

 

甘い味がする、と勇利は思う。蜂蜜みたいな、星明かりみたいな。ヴィクトルが勢いよく勇利の顔の全部にキスをし始めて、勇利の腹に渦巻く熱が柔らかい笑い声になってあふれ出してくるような。そしてヴィクトルはもう一度しっかりと、勇利の唇に唇で触れる。

 

身体を離すと、レストランの客が明らかな軽蔑の表情でそれぞれのブース席から二人を見ている。勇利は無視する。ヴィクトルをぎゅっと、もっときつく抱きしめる。

 

「俺たち、時間、あとどのくらい？」

勇利にの両手に顔を包まれたまま、ヴィクトルが尋ねる。

 

「そんなのどうだっていい」

吐き出すように言う。

「もう何ヶ月も前にこうしていれば良かった。僕、明日、誰か知らない人とカップルにさせられるんだ。そんなの嫌だ。ヴィクトルがいい」

言葉を一つ一つ告げる度にキスを落とす。

「ヴィクトルがいい。ヴィクトルが欲しい。大好き。愛してる。ヴィクトル」

 

「俺も愛してる。俺も明日カップルにさせられる。勇利がいい。もうずっとずっと勇利が欲しかったんだ」

ヴィクトルは勇利の唇を、舌を追う。きつく勇利を抱きしめる。勇利の腕の中で、蕩けてしまうまで。

 

勇利は顔を離して、息を吸う。

「行こう。今すぐ。壁を越えて、何があるか分からないけど、その向こうへ」

唇と唇の間で呼吸をしながら。

 

ヴィクトルのポケットで何か眩しく光る。急いでヴィクトルが取り出すと、コーチが残り20秒を告げている。勇利は想わず鼻で笑う。

 

「システム周辺域外部の立入禁止条項に違反すると――」

 

「これ、もう聞き飽きたよ」

ヴィクトルはぼそっと呟いて、通り過ぎるウェイターが運ぶ水のピッチャーの中にコーチを落とす。ヴィクトルは勇利の手を握る。最後の一秒がどんどん迫ってくる。

 

「行こう」

ヴィクトルは言う。もう一度唇を勇利の唇とぴったりとくっつけてキスをする。手をぎゅっと握り合う。

 

走る二人を見つめる視線は不安になるほど多い。不快そうに顔をしかめ、非難するように頭を振る人々。腕を組んだ人々の不機嫌な呟き。

 

黒服の男が二人近づいてくる。暗い表情で、スタンガンを準備している。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に腕を回す。守るように。絶対に離さない、と。

 

「側にいて」

ヴィクトルは呟く。勇利の目が見開かれて、ヴィクトルを見る。

 

「何するつもり？」

 

「俺たちは現実だって前に話してたの、覚えてるかい？全部がただの幻で、もしかしたらこれ全部が、おかしな壮大な実験なんじゃないかって」

 

勇利は瞬きをする。ヴィクトルの思考がどこへ向かっているのか分からない。ヴィクトルは一歩黒服の男達の方へ前に出る。彼らはヴィクトルの胸に向けて、スタンガンを脅すように掲げている。ヴィクトルは手を上げる。手の平を前に出して、少しずつ、青い光とバチバチと音を立てる電撃へと近づいていく。

 

「この説が本当か、試す時だ」

ヴィクトルは言って、スタンガンの電撃部分に手の平を触れる。

 

青い光が消える。

 

勇利の口が呆然と開く。

 

ヴィクトルはその手を押しのけると、黒服の男がまるで人形のように動く。関節はまっすぐ固まっていて、鉄のような表情で顔が凍りついている。もう一人の黒服の男もその場で凍りつく。全てが凍りつく。

 

ヴィクトルは手を下ろして勇利の手を掴む。ぎゅっと握って、しっかりと勇利の口にキスをする。

 

「行こう」

ヴィクトルは言う。勇利は頷く。キスを返す。

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

二人は走る。

 

二人は時間の狭間に凍りついた人々の間を走りすぎる。二人はピッチャーから水を注ぐ途中で凍りついたウェイトレス達の間を通り過ぎる。水も動かない。二人はレストランの影でコーチを手に立っている人たちの間を通り過ぎる。二人はレストランから抜け出して、ハブへ入る。

 

「どうして分かったの！？」

エスカレーターに乗っている人々の間をすり抜けながら勇利は叫ぶ。皆生気のないマネキンのようだ。見分けの付かない顔たち。

 

「システムに入る前がどんな感じだったか、思い出そうとしたんだ！」

ヴィクトルは言う。

「マッカチンがどんな見た目だったか、思い出そうとして、何も思い出せなかったんだ！そもそも俺にこのシステムを進めた友達が誰なのかも、思い出せなかった！」

 

勇利は眉をひそめて、自分もシステムに入る前の過去を思い出そうとする。

 

記憶がちらちら揺らめく。暗闇の中のキャンドルの炎みたいに、いつ消えてしまってもおかしくないように。母親の顔を思い出そうとする。父親を思い出そうとする。姉を、家族ぐるみの友達を、人生そのものを。

 

けれど、思い出せない。

 

「どうやってここに来たのかも、誰が連れてきてくれたのかも思い出せなかったけど、でも確かなのは勇利と初めて会った夜、初めて手を繋いだ時、帰ってきた、って思ったんだ。温かくて、懐かしくて……全てが何だか、前にも同じ事をしたように思えた。何度も何度も、同じ事をしてきたような気がしたんだ！」

ヴィクトルは叫ぶ。勇利を引っ張って角を曲がって、ハブの出口へ急ぐ。列を成す車の前を通り過ぎていく。どれも動かない。世界は静まりかえっている。その中を二人は逃げていく。

 

「もしかしたらずっとこうなる運命だったのかも」

ヴィクトルは少し上がった息の合間に言う。二人は芝生の斜面を走り降りていく。

「こうやって一緒に逃げる運命だったのかも。馬鹿が二人『こんなシステム、クソ食らえ！』って言いながら！」

 

「愛し合う馬鹿二人、だよ！」

勇利は笑う。ヴィクトルも笑って勇利の手を引っ張って、甲の関節にキスをする。壁に向かって伸びる土の地面に到着する。

 

「うん！愛してる！勝生勇利、君を愛してる！大好きだよ！」

 

「僕も愛してる！」

勇利は叫ぶ。笑顔で頬が痛い。ヴィクトルの手にもキスを落とす。一つ一つの手の甲の関節に唇を寄せる。壁がどんどん近づいてくる。後ろから二人を連れ戻して好きにしようと追ってくる人間は誰も居ない。

 

自ら望んだ追放処分。逃げられますように、と祈る。

 

どんどん壁へ近づいていく。ついに、二人は鉄の梯子の階段の足下にたどり着く。見張りも何もいない。梯子は上へ、無限へ、その向こうの星々へ伸びている。勇利は思う。ついに来たんだ。

 

ヴィクトルは勇利の方へ向く。

「準備はいい？」

ぎゅっと手を握る。

 

勇利は未知の梯子を見上げる。頭の上の、梯子が続いていく何もない空間を見上げる。高い。怖じ気づきそうなほどに。

 

でももうずっと前に、決めたんだ。

 

「うん」

勇利は言って、ヴィクトルの顔を両手で包んでキスする。スラックスの裾をたくし上げて、梯子の最初の段に乗る。

 

勇利は上っていく。すぐ後ろにヴィクトルがついてくる。勇利とペースを合わせて。二人はなかなか悪くないペースで上っていく。とはいえ勇利は下は見ない。どれだけ高いか確かめようとはしない。下もきっと、星が落ちるような木々や森の暗闇と、人々が蟻や塵みたいに動いているようにしか見えないはずだ。上は、梯子がどんどん続いていく。この先どのくらい続くのか分からない。どのくらい上れば良いのか分からない。

 

突然視界の端の遠くに暗闇が現れる。左を見ると、ハブが暗闇に消えていく。湖も、木々も、自分たちが自由を求めて上っている壁も。

 

声が喉から消える。梯子も暗闇に消える。温かさだけを周りに感じる。無重力で、浮いていて、自由だ。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

勇利は無数の自分とヴィクトルのコピーを見る。

 

勇利は無数の自分とヴィクトルのコピーを見る。

 

勇利は無数の自分とヴィクトルのコピーを見る。

 

何十人も。何百人も。何千人も。

 

彼らは一緒に漂っている。全ての方向に広がり続ける何もない空間に。上に、下に、右に、左に。頭の上に、数字が緑色の輪の中に浮かぶ。124。683。852。957。

 

勇利は自分とヴィクトルの頭の上を見上げる。二人の両腕はお互いの身体を、お互いの側へ抱きしめている。1000。

 

光が輝く。星みたいに、宇宙が自身を生成し、破壊するように。勇利とヴィクトルのコピーが青と緑の光を放って消えて、舞うように混ざり合って上へ上へ上へ、上がっていく。勇利はヴィクトルの手がぎゅっと強く握るのを感じる。光が二人の姿を包み込んでいく。目を閉じる勇利の唇を、ヴィクトルがもう一度見つける。

 

光を放って二人は消える。二人は永遠になる。

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**【シミュレーション 1000 件目 完了】**

 

**【998 回の反抗が 記録されました】**

 

**【おめでとう！相性 99.8% の相手が見つかりました！】**

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

二人は雨の降る二月に、バス停で出会う。

 

勇利は携帯で授業の新しい課題がないか、メールをチェックしている。肩からバックパックを提げて、イヤホンのコードが首の周りを覆っている。突然、それが通知を知らせる。

 

『相性 99.8% の相手が見つかりました』

 

このアプリを教えてくれたのはピチットだった。具体的にどういう仕組みなのかはよく分からないけど、ピチットによるととにかくすごく良いらいしい。そして今、今現在、アプリは自分の相手が現れたことを告げている。99.8%って、かなり高い、ほとんど完璧な相性だ。その相手が、こっちに近づいていると。

 

勇利が顔を上げると、土砂降りの雨の中、男がこちらに走ってくる。メッセンジャーバッグを片手で掲げて、どうにか雨を避けようとしながら。

 

綺麗な人だ。銀色の髪に浮かぶ雨がまるでダイアモンドみたいに絡まっている。その瞳、信じられないくらい綺麗な瞳は、青くて、優しくて、輝いていて、勇利の姿を見つける。息をつきながら。メッセンジャーバッグを持っていない方の手の中に、勇利がアプリに送信した自分のプロフィール写真が浮かんでいるのが見える。その下に、『相性 99.8% の相手が見つかりました』の文字。

 

この人だ。

 

この人だ。

 

この人なんだ。

 

彼は勇利を見て、微笑む。美しい笑顔。勇利の笑顔。勇利は一瞬で蕩ける。

 

「やあ」

彼は言う。一息で、どこか不思議そうな声で。手を伸ばす。

「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ」

 

勇利は微笑む。温かい。頬が、胸が、骨の奥から。

 

「勝生勇利」

勇利はそう言って、ヴィクトルの手をしっかりと握る。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 訳者後書き  
> 翻訳チームのりゅうさん、えねこさん、raindropsさん、また翻訳版のベータリーディングをして下さったmaiさんにお礼申し上げます！  
> 皆様の感想お待ちしています！


End file.
